Mission Shipping
by Sara lovelymusic
Summary: The Arclight family had twins this whole time? Why keep them hidden from their friends/allies? And just what are these two trouble making twins up to? Well, guess we'll find out soon enough. (Ships include Diamond, Older, Sky, and etc,) T cause of cuss words
1. Chapter 1

**Sara: Hi frozen galaxy and I don't own Yugioh Zexal, we just own our OC's and this story. Anything to add?**

**Frozen: enjoy the chapter! :D**

The two sisters were walking the sidewalk shuffling their feet after an exhausting day at school. "Ugh, I wanna go to sleep, and just listen to music, but NO! we just _have_ to have homework don't we?!"

"Just be quite Kara-chan we're almost home. Besides, it isn't that much." and indeed the younger of the two was correct. Just up ahead was the huge mansion they called home.

Kara sighed as she spoke, "I guess your right" Kara, also known as II (deux) wasn't an ordinary girl. She didn't like to blend in with the crowd and liked to be different. She was just barely 5'4" and had dark brown wavy hair reaching her shoulder blades, and a changing eye color depending on what she wears, 14 years old and was a 2nd year along with her sister but one thing she can't master is dueling, but she does have a big heart and that is what makes her extremely loyal to her friends and family, even though she was caring, she had multiple sides to her that cause fear when one of her sides show. Mostly it was her anger and insanity that made people fear and respect her, not wanting one of those sides lashing out at them, but one of the sides she hardly ever showed was her breaking heart, she hated to show people her tears.

It made her pathetic and small. The reason behind this was because one of her best friends had died in front of her in grade school, and she could do nothing. But that is for another time, moving on. She adores music and art, it runs within her veins. She had quite a talent with art; her family put the paintings she made with her own hands and imagination in the halls of their house, and brag about how talented she was. But that's another thing about her. She hates being in the spotlight, and bragging. It makes her seem shallow which she wasn't, so tends to stay away from the spotlight. She listens to music to help her focus and keep her calm, and had another talent with the base guitar. Although sometimes if she listens to too much music something chaotic happens, that also can be explained later on. Shall we continue on with what the two sisters were doing?

"So, Kara-chan" the younger twin asked with a sly smile "what were you and Ryoga talking about?"

"N-Nani?"

"You know what I'm talking about"

"No I don't, can we drop this please and focus on… uhm, Yuma and Kotori!"

"I know right?! When they held hands that was so kawaii! They looked so happy together!"

The younger sister was named Kisuna. She was about the same height as her sister except her hair was a very light shade of brown as her hair. She had a side bang which covered her left eye, which were a greyish-silver color. She normally wore her hair down, but when she wore her hair up, for sport occasions as an example, she would tie it up with a light blue bow. She was extremely shy and had the tendency to blush a lot. Her emotions showed quite easily so people normally knew how she was feeling. Even though her emotions showed, it didn't take over her. She had the small tendency to cry, just like her sister. She hated whenever a fight broke out, she preferred them to be happy and cheerful, yet that didn't happen most of the time. She was a great artist as well, but didn't like to show off her skills; instead she chose her time to observe the stars. She found the constellations fascinating and how the moon was such a beautiful object in the world.

She normally followed her sister around the school, sketching here and there about the constellations she had seen. While her sister had some connection with music, she on the other hand had connections with the past and future. She didn't know why, but when she was thinking about the stars, she was thinking of weird things that may had happen long ago or in the future. Of course, she didn't tell anyone her problems, she found it quite normal. She and her sister talked a lot to each other, no one else really knew them. But her sister had the tendency to get lost in her thoughts. Unlike her sister, she was an amazing duelist. She loved to duel, it helped her feel fresh and alive, yet she didn't have anyone to really duel with. She dueled a lot with her brothers before they had... changed. She didn't really understood why, but that was the way life went sometimes.

She had a problem of getting sick easily as well, her parents didn't understand why. The doctors didn't have any ideas on how she kept getting sick. This was also the reason why she wasn't why she wasn't able to help her sister when she had seen something that had probably scarred her. She had caught a terrible fever that week and although she hadn't told anyone else, she had seen the whole thing. She wasn't there next to her sister's side, yet she visualized it instead. Her sister would never understand her absurdness and may have considered her paranoid, but was one of their family members paranoid as well?

Kara nodded, "They would look cute together."

A thought popped into Kisuna's mind, "Hey, do you think they would win cutest couple of the year in the yearbook?"

Kara shrugged, "Maybe."

Kisuna smiled, "That would be cute"

Kara shrugged at sister's remark as Kisuna just cheerfully smiled at her.

"How ya doin on your bass guitar? Anything new?" Kisuna asked.

"Meh" Kara once again shrugged.

"'Meh'?! you never say that about your music! you're always excited when i bring it up!"

"Well, it's hard ya know? it's like coming up with a new piece to paint, but your worried you might miss a stroke, or over looking a star on a constellation so it looks incomplete, maybe while your dueling you forgot to set down a trap card so you lose life points at your mistake." Kara explained in only a language that only her family and their few friends understand.

"So basically, you have no inspiration, and you're afraid of screwing up." Kisuna said tilting her head to the side

"Yup! oh, hey look we're here!" Kara pointed out as they reached the door. Then Kara slammed the dor open and yelled "HEY GUYS WE'RE HOOOME~!" at first no reply but an echo throughout the whole house. "*sigh* Onee-chan you know i hate it when you do that" stated Kisuna sweatdropping at her older sister's behavior.

"Ahem* well right then i think we have homework to do?"

"But i thou-" Kisuna started before she was interrupted by her older, yet immature sister

"C'mon! the longer we put it off *sigh* the more work to do" Kara gloomly said as she trudged off to her room.

_'Nee-chan... what's going on with you lately?'_ Kisuna thought worriedly for her sister.

_'Kisuna... i know you're worried about me, but don't be. I'm just going through a... writers block, and im not feeling like myself without me playing.' _Kara thought as she entered her room and started her homework, and of course, she had trouble with it so she called one of her 2 closest friends on her D-gazer to come and help her.

"Kotori-chan! i need help on my homework! can you come and help me pleeeease?"

"Gomen Kara-chan, but i'm helping Yuma with his"

"*sigh* it's alright i guess, I'll just call Rio-chan!"

"Okay, good luck with that, i'll call you later okay?"

"Alright see ya!"

"Bye Kara-chan!"

With that Kara hung up and sighed "Huh, well let's see if Rio's going to help me!" Kara said with hope in her voice, then she began to dial the blunette's number with success.

"Rio-chan I need help on my homework can you come over~?"

"Gomen Kara, I'm teaching Haruto how to duel right now..."

"oh.." a crestfallen Kara muttered

"But don't worry! I'll send over my Nii-san Ryoga! maybe he can help!" Rio said quickly not wanting to disappoint one of her close friends. At this Kara immediately began to get flustered at the thought of her and Ryoga being alone.

"Oh, no Rio you don't have to do that! you know how my brothers are like when I'm around boys!"

at this statement Rio giggled "Well im sure they wont think that Ryoga is your boyfriend, and i definitely _know_ that my brother won't rape, let alone touch, you!"

At this poor Kara's face was as dark as a ruby.

"B-b-buu-t uh-uhm-u-u-h" Kara kept stuttering like a fool until Rio ended the call saying she had to go back to help Haruto."

"*sigh* well _that_ went well, not" Kara said as she changed out of her green second year uniform and into her normal clothes which involved a pair of boot cut jeans, black and white chucks, a purple and blue spaghetti strapped tank with a violet-blue coat with tail flaps. When she was done changing she jumped on her bed and grabbed her music player, and inserting one ear bud in and started listening to "_sweater weather_" by The Neighborhood. Thus the wait began.

Meanwhile her sister was occupied with her homework, when suddenly she gasped and dropped her pencil. Her eyes glowing a blinding , is a sign meaning that she was about to have a glimps into the future and/or past.

_Future glimps_

_"NANI?!" exclaimed an excited Kisuna that someone was getting engaged, but she couldn't see who it was._

_"That's right Kisuna, you're going to have a sister-in-law." said a deeper mature voice that sounds recognisable_

_"Does Kara know?"_

_"Why elses would she be worried about performing?"_

_'_so that's why she's been worried?'_ thought Kisuna _

_"Who-"_

*end of vision*

Kisuna gasped for breath when the spell was over, she looked at the clock and saw it was already 5, so she hurriedly did her homework and 20 mins later she finished.

"Whew! finally, i wonder how Nee-chan is doing?" wondered the young astronomer. Getting up she walked into the hall heading towards her older sister's room. she was about to knock until she heard a voice, a guy's voice. _'who's in there?'_ now curious she opened the door just a crack and gasped in excitement.

In there was her sister and her sister's crush, Kamishiro Ryoga, helping her with her homework.

_"If Kara needed help with her homework, why didn't she ask me, or Nii-sans?" _pondered the other brunette in the family

_"heh, i'll wonder about it later right now i need to go get my brothers!"_ and off she tip-toed away to go find her brothers in the big mansion.

**Sara: whelp that it for now, i don't know when i'll update next chapter, but i do know some... hilarious things happen, and the 2 sisters start helping couples realize their feelings hopefully~!**

**Michael(III): Uh-oh... **

**Chris(V) : Reveiw while I help keep my younger sibilings out of trouble.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe! It's my turn! Enjoy the chapter folks!

Slyv: I'm sure they totally will, FYI there was no sarcasm added! *smirks*

*glares* get out of here

Slyv: Fine, fine, suit yourself

Ugh, let's just start the chapter.

XXXX

Kisuna walked towards one of her brother's room. "Michael? You in here?"

"Hey Kisuna, how's school?" Michael asked with a bright smile, "Hungry?"

"School is fine, and no thank you. Just came to check on you guys."

Michael let out a small laugh, "Alright then, but I wonder why you're still in your uniform. You did come home around 3:30, I would expect you to have changed your clothes."

Kisuna shrugged, "Guess I snoozed off a bit. Oh, Ryoga came over." Kisuna quickly said as she ran out of her brother's room. 'I better go change before someone else questions me'

"Kisuna wait! Oh never mind." Michael said. Michael narrowed his eyes, 'why is Ryoga here? Uh-oh wonder what Kara-' her trails of thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. "Yeah?"

"Kisuna, it's me Michael."

"Oh" Then realization hit her.

"Where's Ryoga?"

"He's helping Kara with homework."

"Oh, make sure Thomas doesn't know that he's here or it's going to be-"

"A long night. II know Michael." Kisuna interrupted.

"Right"

"Still?"

"Don't judge me."

"Alright' She shrugged as she walked towards the front door. She grabbed her bag and reached out for the door knob.

"Hey Kisuna, where's Kara?"

Kisuna froze in her tracks and sighed, 'Great Thomas" she then took out her cards and gazed through them. She sighed as she put here cards back and started to braid a small strand of her light brown hair. She then froze.

"I did not!"

"Did too! Besides it's your fault!"

"What are you doing here? It's so late."

"I I was but I don't want you to go now was that past or memory?' She gazed up at the sky, "Huh that was fast." She picked her notepad and stared at the constellations. 'Huh'

XXXX

"Hey Thomas!" Michael said as he placed a platter on the table.

"Yea?" Thomas asked as he sat down at the table.

"Where's Chris?"

"Lab"

"Oh"

Michael shook his head, "Just-"

"I know, I'm thankful. What I meant was my homework."

"Oh do you think she's in trouble."

"I don't know, we'll go look for her after dinner. We'll tell Nii-san too."

"We should have at the two hour mark."

"You go out-"

"That's during the day." Kara interrupted.

Michael sighed as he followed his sister to the kitchen.

XXXX

Good bad? How do you think I did? Too short? Probably, sorry.

Selena: it was a decent chapter at the most.

That doesn't help. Review please! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sara: is me again!~ I don't own anything**

**Now don't you understand**

**Im never changing who I am!**

**Its time to begin-**

**Frozen: On with the story por favor~**

"Kara?"

"Yeah Michael? Wassup?"

"Mind explaining to me why you-know-who was in your room?"

Kara, in the middle of eating, was well shocked that he would ask that question.

"Ahem, uh… uhm well I-I needed help with homework, but since I didn't want to disturb you with whatever you were doing, and Chris was obviously at the lab so couldn't ask him. Then Thomas was busy too. I called Kotori then Rio but both of them were bust too. And, uhm, yeah…" Kara explained to her brother while blushing a beet red.

While Kara was explaining Michael was smirking at his sister's embarrassment "Uh huh, sure" was all he said before he continued eating.

Thomas, obviously confused on what just happened voiced his thoughts "So… what's going on?.."

Kara's head snapped towards him so fast her head could've flew off if not for her neck.

"I had a boy over and nothing, I repeat _nothing_, happened!" her head turned towards Michael pleading him not to tell _which_ boy was over with her eyes.

"Oh, who?" Thomas urged with a knowing smirk. "Was it by any chance Shark-kun?"

"No" Replied Kara using her talent with lying to show that the purpled haired boy hadn't shown up (even though he did)

"Really?" Said Thomas pushing

"Yes really Thomas-san it was just Kaito-kun" Kara smoothly answered knowing that she would have to call Kaito immediately after dinner incase her brother decided to prove her wrong.

"Alright dear little sister~ may I ask why you didn't inquire my fan service with your homework?" Thomas asked in a genuinely curious voice

"I knew you were busy, can I continue eating now" Kara replied hotly and shoved food into her mouth, and when she saw her brother about to ask another question she quickly reached across the table grabbed his spoon and filled his mouth with hot soup. It all happened at once it took a while to process what had just happened at the table. And when it finally registered Thomas spat out his soup running to the sink and turned in the cold water, then put his mouth under the faucet filling his mouth with the cool sink water.

"Kara-chan! Apologize!" lightly scolded her favorite brother.

"Sigh* im sorry Thomas *mumble* that you were being annoying again*"

Michael, apparently not hearing the last part smiled and continued eating.

"Alright well I gotta go and get ready!" Kara got up and stretched and ran up to her room getting her d-gazer and calling Kaito telling him what she told her brother

"So, you want me to lie to your brother about me coming over and helping you?" Kaito clarified

"Yes I'll send over a picture of my homework incase if Quattro asks you about a question okay?"

"*sigh* I suppose"

"Arigato Kaito-san! Bye!"

"Bye." And with that the call ended.

"Sigh* alright now the search begins" muttered the brunette walking out of her room and putting her shoes on before she left.

"HEY IM GOING TO LOOK FOR KISUNA! WANNA HELP ME LOOK FOR HER!" She yelled, a moment later her 2 brothers (that were available) helped her join the search for their missing youngest sister.

Kara walked around the park looking for her sister. When she was about to start yelling her name she heard mumbling. Being the curious person she was, she decided to investigate where it was coming from. After a few minuets of looking she saw Yuma sitting next to a hidden pond in the little wooded area on the edge of the park. It seemed as if he was thinking outloud to himself "If im ever going to to ask Kotori out I need to man up and stop being so… childish. *sigh* oh who am I kidding! Kotori wouldn't go out with me even if I did change, gah! Why is this so hard!" groaned an exasperated Yuma. Kara deciding to ease his worry stepped out from her hiding spot and sat down next to her friend's crush "You know…" she began "I don't really know you cause I've never met you before, but I _do_ know Kotori-chan" Yuma looking up next to him saw Kara looking down at him, almost smiling, but not quite. "Who are you?..." asked a curious Yuma "Oh sorry, I'm Arclight Deux. I'm friends with Kotori and Rio, maybe you've seen me and my sister at school?" Yuma, searched him memory and thought he remembered Kotori talking about going to a sleepover to a friend's house, then another at catching a glimpse of her by the gate before school started.

Yuma nodded his head "I think so…" Yuma looked at the girl next to him "So you said you know Kotori?"

"Yeah and I wanted to give you some advice to help you out! Trust me it'll really help you"

"Really? Tell me!" Yuma looked at her with a twinkle in his excited eyes

"Alright, but you owe me one Yuma!" joked the brunette

"Okay, now please tell me?"

"Okay so all you have to do is be yourself, Kotori likes you just the way you are! She talks about you all the time, trust me. Just… try to not fall asleep in class okay?"

Yuma nodded enthusiastically "Right!" then Yuma jumped to his feet then turned around and helped Kara up "Arigato Deux" "Any time Yuma, just come to me when you have girl trouble okay? I'll be happy to help you out!" "Alright! Wish me 'luck" Yuma proceeded to run off. Towards the direction where Kotori lived.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Deux yelled after him

"To ask Kotori out!" He yelled back in reply and was nothing but a shadow in the distance.

"Huh, kid's got guts, hope he doesn't screw it up" She then turned around to continue the search in the park.

"Arg! Where the fucking hell is that little bitch!" muttered an exasperated Kara. She tied her hair in a ponytail and quickly turned around to see her twin there lying on the cliff _"Of course"_ she thought bitterly as she stomped up to her sister.

"Hey get your little ass up, we're going home" Kara, irritated, said looking down at her sister

"Why are you grumpy?" Kisuna asked innocently

"*sigh* do you know what time it is" Kara trying to be patient with her sister

"uhm….no"

At this Kara stomped her foot in exasperation "It's 10:27! Michael Nii-san and Thomas nii-san and I have been worried about you! Not to mention we looked all over town for you!" She waved her hands wildly to emphasis her point. "I need to call them to tell them that I found you" Kara muttered as she pulled out her silver and purple music note shaped D-gazer, when they replied she cut them off saying "Hey I found her we'll meet you guys back home" then hung up and looked over to her sister getting up and bowing "Gomen Nee-chan" She waved her younger sister off "it's fine let's go back home, and on the way you can tell me what's up" Kisuna looked up surprised that her sister knew something was bothering her

"How-"

"let's call it sister intuition" She interrupted her sister while walking away with her sister running to catch up to her.

"So are you going to tell me what's up?" Kara glanced at her sister then looked ahead again. "Well… Im not sure if I either had a vision, or a memory at where I was"

"Mind explaining to me?"

Kisuna immediately told Kara the vision she had, and when she was done they wer already at the house

"Well.."

":Well I think it was just a vision of the past, probably some couple or something, don't worry about it okay? It's probably nothing, and if it was something Me and Chris nii-san will look into it alright? Now it's been a long night get some rest, I believe we all need it"

Kisuna nodded and went upstairs into her bedroom and changed into a pair of grey sweat pants, and a light blue tank and crawled into bed.

Kara went to her room as well and changed into a pair of teal pajama pants and a lavender tank. And instead of going to bed she went to her desk and started a drawing the made her gently smile and think about the immature boy at the park "Good luck Yuma, Kotori will be so happy" with that she closed her sketching book and went to sleep.

**Sara: so not much sky in here but I tried, and to answer the question if Kisuna has a nick name (like Quattro, Trey,or Quinton) that's up to frozen galaxy cause that's her OC, not mine~!**

**Frozen: Nope, I like it simple. I could though if you guys have any suggestions.**

**Both :Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I guess it's my turn! Anything to add Sara-Chan?**

**Sara:Yes, may I kill Sylv? He's annoying me... AGAIN!**

**Alright then! On with this chapter!**

**XXXX**

Kisuna tossed around her bed, 'Why do I have to have the issues while sleping?!' "Ugh!" She woke up and sighed. She got out of the bed and grabbed her notepad. She walked over to her window bench and opened the blinds. She sat there as the moonlight shone down on her. 'Feels nice…' She thought with a soft smile. She then started to draw the constellations once again.

XXXX

"Hey Nii-san, can you please go to sleep?" Michael asked to his older brother.

"I'm sorry Michael, I can't. Go to sleep alright? Or is something bothering you?" Chris asked as he looked up from the computer.

"N-No, nothing's wrong…" Michael said quietly.

"Would you like me to get Thomas for you? Kara perhaps?"

"N-no… No need to wake them up for me. Besides… it's impossible to wake up Thomas at this time of night and Kara might get a little cranky…"

"Well, I doubt Kisuna's asleep right now. You could probably stay with her for a while, but don't stay up too late." Chris said returning to his work on his laptop.

Michael nodded and headed towards his sister's door. "Kisuna?"

Kisuna looked up and shut the curtains. She hooped off the comfy bench and opened her door, "Oh, hey Michael. Trouble sleeping?"

Michael shrugged.

Kisuna shrugged back at him and allowed him in. "So…"

"Sorry for bothering you…"

"It's alright." Kisuna said as she hopped back onto her bed and motioned for her brother to join. "Everything alright?"

"Yes…"

"One of those night's you just can't fall asleep?" Kisuna asked.

Michael nodded.

"What did Nii-san say?"

"Thomas is sleeping and Chris is busy."

"How about Kara-chan?"

"She's probably listening to music or sleeping. Not that I would want to bother her in any way. Especially when she's listening to music." He shivered at the thought of interrupting her music session.

Kisuna smiled, "I guess…"

"Why are you still up?" Michael asked.

"I couldn't sleep…"

"What were you doing?"

"Drawing…"

"In the dark?" Michael asked.

Kisuna shook her head.

"But your light wasn't on."

"I know, c'mon I'll show you." She said as she walked over to her bench and opened the curtains. The rays of the moon shone through the window.

"Woah… it's normally dark in the other rooms…" Michael said as he sat down on the bench.

Kisuna smiled, "You guys keep your curtains closed too much."

"I guess we do…" Michael said with a soft laugh.

Kisuna smiled and opened the windows.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked.

"It feels nice." She said as she stretched her arms out the windows and stuck her head out.

"Why are you doing this?" Michael asked.

"It calms me down…"

"Huh? You're not-"

"It's… never mind… You should get to sleep now anyways." She said as she gazed at the clock.

"I guess… Nii-san would want you to sleep as well."

Kisuna smiled, "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine."

Michael nodded as he walked out the door.

Kisuna waved as he closed the door. Kisuna sighed as she closed the window. She wrapped her arm around her legs and placed her head on her knees. "If only I could say…"

XXXX

_Next morning…_

"Thomas-kun! Get your butt on up!" Kara yelled as she walked over to her brother's door and banged on it wildly.

"I'M UP!" Thomas yelled back as he groggily got up. 'Girls these days…'

"Good! It's 9 o'clock, ya should be!" Kara yelled.

"Stop with the yelling already!" Thomas yelled as he opened the door.

Kara shrugged, "Just making sure you're up~!" she said as she walked away.

Thomas grumbled as he walked back into his room.

"Hello Kara. Ready for breakfast?" Michael asked with a grin.

Kara nodded, "Yup." Kara sensed something, "Where's Kisuna?"

"She went out."

"Again?!"

"Yeah, it's day time." Micheal said as he walked in with a plate of pancakes.

"How long do you think she's going to be out this time?"

"I doubt it's going to be late."

"And you know that by?"

"Rio-san came and asked her to go to the mall with her."

"Oh… okay" Kara said a bit hurt that they didn't invite her as well.

"Yup… is Thomas up yet?" Micheal asked as he sat down and handed Kara the syrup.

"He got one heck of a yelling." Kara said as she took the syrup.

"I guess that means yes." Michael said with a smile as the two continued their breakfast.

XXXX

"Hey Rio, how about this one?" Kisuna asked as she held up a light blue ruffled top tank with a pink bow on it.

"Ooh, cute!" Rio said with a smile as she took it. "Here." Rio said as she handed her friend a white version.

"Thanks!" Kisuna said with a giggle.

_10 minutes later…_

"Hey Rio-san, why did you decide to go shopping anyways?"

"I felt like it."

"Oh… hey Rio-san"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Kaito-kun?" Kisuna asked.

"N-Nani?!" She exclaimed as her cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"What?" Kisuna asked innocently.

"N-Nothing…"

"Do you?" Kisuna pushed.

"I… I…"

"Hey Rio!"

The two turned their heads and saw their emerald green haired friend walk up to them.

"Hey Kotori-Chan!" The both of them said.

"I have amazing news!" Kotori said with a squeal.

"What is it?" Kisuna asked.

"It's about Yuma! He… he asked me out last night!"

"And you said?" Rio asked.

"Yes!" She said with a squeal.

"Oh my goodness! That's amazing Kotori!" Kisuna said with a smile.

"I know!" Kotori said with a smile.

"It is. We're happy for you Kotori." Rio said with a grin.

"Arigato, both of you!" Kotori said with a smile.

"Well, don't just stand there all love struck _tell us_" Rio poked Kotori.

"Okay! So it'd late at night right? And I'm still awake doing...stuff"

"What _kind_ of stuff?" Kisuna asked

"Writing, anyways, then I heard tapping on my window so I get up and head over to it and when I looked out I saw Yuma out there waving at me to come out, so I did, and once I was outside Yuma grabbed my hand and whispered 'Come with me' and pulled me along behind him. Then we soon make it to Heartland tower and enter the building heading towards the roof. And once we're there I look out towards the city lights, which mesmerized me, and when I turn to him he's on one knee holding out a rose with a card! Im blushing so hard at this point, but when he said 'Kotori, Would you like to go on a date with me?' I squealed and said 'yes' and jumped into his arms"

"Awwwww!" chimed the two other girls

"That must have been romantic! We're so happy for you two!" Rio gushed while linking arms with Kotori

"And it took _forever_ for him to _finally___to ask you out!" Kisuna said linking her arm with Kotori's other arm.

"Where is he taking you?" both girls asked

"A walk in the park at night then a movie date"

at this the trio squealed in delight and dragged Kotori off to go find an outfit for the date

_30 minuets later_

"what about this outfit?" Kotori was wearing a Pink flowing dress with black stitching and ended at her knees with black ankle boots

"No" replied both girls, and Kotori went back into the dressing room "Well that was the last one" she said her voice muffled by the door.

"Maybe we should go to a different store." requested Kisuna

"No~ we went to all the stores in the mall and found _none_ that suit Kotori-chan~" complained Rio

"perhaps if you asked me I would've been more than glad to help" Said an irritated voice behind them. Both girls turned around and saw Kara and Michael there with their hands on their hips. "Yes, now then Kotori come out please." Michael said, and when Kotori came out she was back in her normal outfit. Both siblings went up and examined her and when the were done they nodded to each other and went off into the store. A few minuets later they came back with a few articles of clothing in their hands and shoved it into Kotori's arms and pushed her into the dressing room with Kara going in there to help Kotori see which one went with which. And when she was done she went out and asked for a drumroll

"I present to you... Kotori!" and with an exaggerated sweep of the arm Korori came out in outfit 1 of 5

she was wearing a black blouse with sleeves that ended at her elbow, white lace gloves, brown bow earrings, brown shorts, and green sandals. "The brown emphisis her hazel eyes while the black shirt complements her figure and the green sandals, and brown shorts help show off her legs." the trio nodded at Kara's narration.

"I dont really like the brown, it takes away the lightness in her eyes and makes them seem dull" Rio said.

"Fine then bitch let's see what Kotori has to say" Kara said turning towards Kotori

"I dont really like it cause the black shirt is a bit too warm."

Kara nodded and dragged her into the dressing room "Michael put these back" Kara said as she threw the outfit over the door. Michael sigh and did what he was told. And when he returned Kotori was in outfit 2 of 5.

She was wearing emerald earrings, a brown tank with a mint lace trimming, and mint laced gloves, a chocolate brown pair of shorts, and a pair of light green sneakers. "I personally like this outfit" Kisuna said while Rio, and her siblings agreed. "What do you think Kotori?" asked micael

"I like it, alot" she smiled as she looked herself in the mirror.

"Then it's agreed your buying it" Kara said "But it's missing one little touch" she walked up to Kotori and removed the red ribbon, letting the bun become undone, and placed a pink flower clip in her hair holding back the hair that was in her face. "There, now that's perfect, and dont you dare put make-up on, you look beautiful just the way you are, and don't forget it." Kara scolded as she turned and walked away with her brother in tow. "Arigato Kara and Michael!" Kotori yelled after them, and they waved in acknowledgment.

XXXX

"So Kara where are we going now?"

"To help Yuma"

"Oh"

"Hopefully he's got it planned out, if not then he's screwed" Kara muttered as she and her older brother walked side-by-side exiting the mall and heading towards Yuma's house.

**XXXX**

**Sara: Yuma watch out~**

**Michael: stop being creepy**

**Sara: it can't be helped, well we hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and just one last thing to say...**

**Sara and Michael: REVIEW~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sara: Is mee~ I know you guys hate but for the sake of the story, don't. Frozen?**

**Frozen: Please leave a review if you are actually reading this. Oh yeah, thanks Senshi for the review! :)**

**Both: we don't own Yugioh Zexal.**

Kara sighed as they finally arrived at Yuma's house "You go knock Michael-san, they know you, if they saw me they'll probably call the police."

"Okay" Michael walked up to the door and knock, but he only had to wait what seemed like seconds before a red head opened the door

"May I help you?" she asked

"Hey Akari! Remember me?"

"Oh yeah, I remember you! **(Lol cliché moment I feel so stupid) **long time no see III, come in!"

she moved out of the doorway so he could enter, but before he did he turned to his younger sister and waved her over. When she came they both entered the house and took off their shoes and was seated on the living room couch. "So, who's your friend?"

"This is my sister II"

"Whoa, wait... you have a sister?"

"And another one"

"You have _two_ sisters?! And you didn't _tell anybody?!_!" Akari exclaimed, and a little bit angry.

"Yes, I wanted to tell my friends, but V wouldn't let us."

"Why not?"

"Family matters" intervened Kara "_Man she's nosey, she must be a reporter or something" _Kara thought as she looked around the room and saw papers everywhere.

"I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself, My name is Akari, I'm Yuma's older sister"

"Nice to meet you Miss Akari."

""You 2 must be looking for Yuma, I'll go get him" Akari stood up and went upstairs, later their was yelling, and a few thumps. Then Yuma walked in the room looking like he rose from the dead, until he saw who was their.

"III-san! Nice to see you again! and- hey wait, your the girl that helped me out in the park!"

Kara laughed and stood up bowing "Nice to see you too Yuma" and she sat back down.

"Wait, you know my name, but I don't know yours!"

"I'm II, this sweet guy's sister" she said as she shoved Michael on the couch.

"Ow that hurt!" Michael said as he laughed.

"Whoa, so III you have a sister?!" Michael sighed as he nodded and held up 2 fingers

"_Two?!"_

"Yeah... family matters" Kara put in so Michael wouldn't have to explain again.

"oh, okay! So what did you guys need?"

"Yuma did you plan out the date?"

"Yes"

"Alrighty then, tell us on what you plan to do" Kara leaned back and crossed her arms **(I'm too lazy to re write what the date is planned out, you've already read it, you don't need to read it again -.-)**

"And that's about it!" Yuma chirped.

"Okay... sounds good" Michael stood up and stretched

"But we'll monitor the date, just in case"

"In case of what?"

Kara shrugged "In case if something might go wrong and you need backup"

Yuma nodded and stood up to lead them out "Anything else" both siblings shook their heads "Alright then see ya guys soon!" with that the duo departed and walked back to their house

"Well that was interesting!"

"You said it, I didn't expect them to react the way the did when they found out you were my sister"

"Well, if you guys didn't _hide us from the world and keep us hidden_ they wouldn't have"

"Kara, you know we had to do what we must in order to keep you two safe, and stabilized"

"Yeah, yeah" Kara waved him off and continued walking. As they rounded the corner Kara bumped into someone and fell flat on her butt

"O_w_ my ass" Kara mumbled as she rubbed her bottom, she looked up and saw Ryoga on the cement sidewalk mumbling incoherent words. Kara blushed and stood up dusting herself

"Sorry Ryoga, didn't see you there, are you okay?" she said with a surprisingly steady voice, she looked back at her brother to see him looking worriedly at her

"It's fine Kara, though I should be asking you that question" he said with a smirk

Kara momentarily confused looked at him with a questioning gaze

He looked like he was holding back a laugh "So how's your ass?" at this Kara blushed... a lot and started stuttering. Michael ,stepping in saving her from embarrassment, looked at Ryoga

"Yes, well she's fine thank you, if you'll excuse us we need to get going now" Michael quickly stated as he ushered Kara away and when she was at a fair distance he swiftly turned back to Ryoga and said "_Don't_ talk about Kara's... body part that way" With that he turn and ran to catch up to his younger sister.

"Heh, well seem someone's protective of his sister" Ryoga smirked and continued on his way.

**Sara: oh gods I'm still laughing at that it's too funny! XDDD but yeah sorry for this peice of crap, I am not worthy **

**Frozen: Hehe, yup! Tsch overprotective...**

**Both: Review~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Frozen: My turn! Anything to add Sara-Chan?**

**Sara:Um… hola? We don't own Yugioh zexal or it's characxters blah blah blah haven't we gone over this? …. And now BOTH of my feet are asleep… wounderful.**

**XXXX**

"So I'll meet you guys here tomorrow?" Kotori asked the two.

"Yup, tell us all about it!" Rio said with a smile.

"Have fun Kotori-chan!" Kisuna said with added with a smile.

"Arigato you two! Bye!" Kotori said as she ran off.

"Bye!" they both said as they waved goodbye to her.

"What now?" Rio asked.

"Let's head on over to the park." Kisuna said with a smile.

"Okay then let's go." Rio said as she picked up their bags and walked over to the park.

XXXX

"Nii-san!" Haruto exclaimed as he ran on over to his brother's room.

"Yes Haruto?"

"Could you take me to the park?" Haruto asked.

"Um…" Kaito thought about the suggestion.

"Please! It'll help me stay active."

"Aren't you already active?" Kaito asked.

"I meant physically."

Kaito sighed and nodded.

"Arigato Nii-san!" Haruto said with a smile.

XXXX

"Let's sit down here." Rio said as they sat down at some benches.

"It's such a pretty day!" Kisuna said as she outstretched her arms into the light of the afternoon sun.

"Yeah, it sure is…" Rio said as she stretched.

"OKAA-SAN! TOU-SAN!"

Rio and Kisuna both blinked and glanced at each other.

"Did you hear that?" Rio asked.

Kisuna nodded, "The noise came from the dark alleys. Let's go check it out."

Rio nodded in agreement as they headed over to the dark alleys and searched around. "I swear…"

"Help please!"

"Over there!" Kisuna pointed as the sound bounced off the walls.

Rio and Kisuna both ran and stopped as they saw two people surrounding someone.

"Please help us!" A little girl cried. She had long black hair that was matted. Someone was clinging onto the girl tightly.

"What's going on Onee-chan?!" A little voice said as it pushed the older girl's hand out of the way. It was a little boy with lime green hair and bubbly blue eyes.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Rio shouted at the two men surrounding the children.

The two men and turned around as they smirked. "Looks like we found us two some girls." The taller one said.

"Yeah" the smaller one agreed.

"What are you two doing to those kids?" Kisuna asked.

"Relax; we were just trying to help them find their parents." The taller one said.

"No! They were trying to take our cards!" The little girl cried out.

Rio and Kisuna both narrowed their eyes at the two men.

"Leave them alone!" Rio shouted out.

"What are you two pretty ladies gonna do?" The shorter one asked.

"Challenge you to a duel! If we win, you have to release the children!" Rio exclaimed.

The taller one smirked as he glanced at his comrade, "And if we win, you're coming home with us tonight."

Rio and Kisuna glanced at each other.

"_It's a risky shot…"_

"_But it's for the children."_

"_I guess your right…"_

Rio took a deep breath and sighed, "Fine…"

"Okay then, let's get our game on!" The taller one said with a smirk as he placed his duel gazer on. His comrade did the same.

"You're going to regret this." Rio said as she placed her duel gazer on as well.

"Let's do this." Kisuna said as one of her eyes turned a light blue and her duel gazer appeared onto her arm.

"I didn't know you dueled like that." Rio said as she glanced at Kisuna.

Kisuna smiled, "You think my brothers are the only ones who can do this?"

"DUEL!"

**[4000-Mysterious #1 4000-Mysterious #2/ 4000-Rio 4000-Kisuna] **

"I'll start this off with a bang!" The shorter one exclaimed. "Draw!" "First, I'm going to special summon 'Spark Thruster' in attack position! [1500 attack 500 defense, level 4]. I can special summon him from my hand when I control no monsters. Next, I normal summon 'Fuel Sparks' in attack position! [1000 attack 800 defense, level 4]. And when I summon 'Fuel Sparks' from my hand, I can summon 'Lectric Sparks' in attack position!"

"He has three level four monsters!" Kisuna shouted out.

"I overly my three monsters to exceed summon! 'Machine sparks of Chaos'! [2100 attack 1800 defense, rank 4]. I end my turn with a face down." He said with a smirk.

"My turn next!" The taller one said confidently as he drew his card. "I'm going to normal summon 'Carnivorous Rose' in attack mode! [500 attack 1800 defense, level 3]. Next, I'm going to activate the spell 'Birth of the plants'! This card allows me to special summon two plant type monsters from my hand that have the same level as one monster I control! Come on out 'Rose sniper' [700 attack 900 defense, level 3] 'Rose Rail bomb' [900 attack 700 defense, level 3]!"

"Here it comes!" Rio shouted.

"I overly my three monsters to build the overlay network and XYZ shoken! 'Grand Rose catapult Guardian' [2500 attack 1700 defense, rank 3] in attack mode! I end my turn with a face down!" he said as he set one card on the field.

"Let's do this!" Rio exclaimed as she drew her card. "First, I'm going to summon 'Blizzard Falcon' [1500 attack 1500 defense, level 4] from my hand! Then, I'm going to activate the spell 'Blizzard Jet' on 'Blizzard Falcon'! This card allows 'Blizzard Falcon's' attack points to increase by 1500 attack points! [1500-3000]. Then, I activate 'Blizzard Falcon's' effect! When this card gains attack points, I can inflict 1500 points of damage to one of you guys and I choose mysterious #1!"

"I'm going to activate the trap, 'Flower payback'! Now you see, when I'm going to take damage from a card effect, I can switch the damage back to you!"

Rio smirked, "I'm going to special summon 'Guard Penguin' from my hand! Instead of losing attack points, I can gain them instead! **[4000-5500- Rio]**."

"Look what you did now!" the shorter one exclaimed.

"Oh be quiet, she's already lost!"

"I'm not so sure about that!" Rio exclaimed, "I'm going to build the overlay network with my 'Guard Penguin' and 'Blizzard Falcon'! XYZ Shoken! 'Ice Beast Zerofyne!' [2000 attack 2200 defense, rank 4]. I end my turn."

"I guess it's my turn!" Kisuna shouted as she drew her card. "First, since I control no monsters, I'm going to special summon 'Moon Gazer Apprentice'[2400 attack 1800 defense, level 8] in attack mode! When 'Moon Gazer Apprentice' is on the field, I can special summon 'Moon Beam Knight'[2600 attack 1900 defense, level 8] from my deck in attack position! Next, I activate the spell, 'Moonlight ray Double Up'! During this turn, when I XYZ summon, my monsters can be treated as two! I overlay my two 'Moon Beam Knight' and 'Moon Gazer Apprentice' to XYZ summon! 'Number 75: Ikuna the princess of the Moon' [3500 Attack 2800 defense, rank 8] in attack position! I activate Ikuna's effect! When this card is summoned, it can detach all the overlay units from my opponent's monsters! [3-0 overlay units Grand Rose/ 3-0 overlay units Machine Sparks]. And for each overlay unit detached, Ikuna gains 500 attack points [3500-8000 attack]! Also, it can attack that many times! Also, by detaching an overlay unit, it can negate all card effects on the field and you can't activate any spells and traps!"

"FIVE TIMES?!" The taller one exclaimed.

"Ikuna! Attack 'Grand Rose'!" Kisuna exclaimed. **[4000-0 Mysterious #1]. **"Now! Attack 'Machine Sparks' as well!" **[4000-0 Mysterious #2]**.

Rio watched in amazement as her friend defeated the two and their screen flashed, signaling that they had won.

"W-Who are you?!" The taller one exclaimed as he sat up.

Kisuna walked towards him, "Your worst nightmare." She muttered as the two men scrambled up and ran away.

"Thank you miss!" The two children said as they surrounded both Rio and Kisuna.

"No problem, but you should really thank Kisuna." Rio said with a smile as she placed her hand on Kisuna's shoulder.

"Mirukio! Anioto!" a lady exclaimed as she frantically ran over to the two children.

"Okaa-san!" The older girl exclaimed as she hugged the woman.

"I'm so glad you two are safe!" The woman replied as tears ran down her face and she crouched down.

"It's okay Okaa-san." The boy said as he patted his mother's hair.

"Ohh! Did they hurt you?" The mother asked.

The two children shook their heads.

"Thank goodness." The woman said as she released a sigh of relief.

"If it wasn't for them, something would have happened!" The girl said as she pointed at Rio and Kisuna.

The woman turned around and saw the two girls. She stood up and walked over the two and bowed. "Arigato!"

"You're welcome! Just, may I ask why your children are here?"

"They were walking home from school and when they didn't come home or even call… I just…" The woman said as tears poured down her face.

"Why didn't you pick them up?" Rio asked.

"I was picking up my husband from work and when we got home, there grandmother told me they hadn't returned and-"

"It's alright. We understand." Rio interrupted.

"Arigato…"

Kisuna nodded, "Let's go."

Rio nodded as she walked with her friend out of the alley.

Kisuna shut her eyes as she reached for her side and knelt down.

"Kisuna! Are you alright?" Rio asked as she knelt down next to her friend.

Kisuna softly smiled, "I-I'm okay…"

"No you aren't." Rio said as she helped her friend sit down.

"Hey Rio-san!"

Rio turned her head and saw Haruto running towards her. Apparently, his brother seemed to be talking to Misael about something. "Haruto!"

Haruto smiled and frowned when he saw Rio with the girl, "What happened? Who is she?"

"I don't know, her name's Kisuna."

"Nii-san!" Haruto exclaimed as he turned around.

"What?" Kaito called out.

"Rio-san's friend is hurt!" Haruto called out.

'Friend?' "I'm coming!" Kaito called and turned to Misael, "I'll explain the rest of it later."

"Nah, I'll just tag along."

"May I ask why?"

Misael rolled his eyes, "Would you like to become Vector's next top model?" he asked sarcastically.

Kaito narrowed his eyes, "Never mind…" he said as he ran towards his brother. "What's wrong?"

"Kisuna-Chan, she's hurt!"

"Kisuna?" Kaito asked as he walked over to see the girl.

Misael walked over and sighed, "What are we going to do?"

"Take her to the hospital?" Rio suggested.

"N-no… I'm fine." Kisuna said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Not to my eye you don't." Misael said as he observed the girl.

Rio stood up, "I'm going to call Ryoga, Kaito can you come with me?"

"Why are we-"

"I'll explain later. C'mon Haruto, Misael you watch her okay."

"We need to head somewhere that has a phone…" Rio muttered.

"Heartland tower?" Kaito suggested.

"Fine, let's go. It's only a quarter of a mile. Think she'll be fine?" Rio asked.

"From the looks of it, it's not that serious." Misael said.

Rio nodded as she and the brothers ran off.

"I'll be fine." Kisuna muttered as she sat up but grabbed her side.

Misael narrowed his eyes as he moved his hand towards her side.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm just trying to see what's wrong." Misael said.

Kisuna looked at him uncertainly as Misael slowly placed his hand on her side. "Oww…"

"What kind of deck do you have?" Misael asked.

"Nani?"

Misael rolled his eyes, "Fine, show me one of your Exceed monsters."

Kisuna nodded as she took out one of her Exceed monsters and slowly handed it to him.

Misael narrowed his eyes, "Where did you get a card like this?"

"My father gave it to me." Kisuna said as she snatched the card out of his hand, trying to resist the pain that shot up her side.

"Where did he get a card like this?" Misael asked.

Kisuna looked away, "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I want to know where you received a card like that, yet you aren't under its influence at all." Misael replied.

"I'm going to go…" Kisuna said as she slowly stood up.

"Where are you going?" Misael asked.

"Home." She muttered as she grabbed her side and slowly started to walk away.

"Be careful of-" But Kisuna tripped over the uneven pavement, fortunately Misael caught her. "Of the uneven pavement."

Kisuna blushed, "Why are you even helping me?"

"Rio would kill me if she found out I wasn't here with you when she told me to stay with you. Besides, I don't need Ryoga to get all mad at me as well." Misael responded as he placed one of her arms around his shoulder. "I'll help you walk home, tell me where you live."

"Even if I told you, it's not like you would know." Kisuna muttered.

"Well, would you like me to take you to Heartland Tower?" Misael asked.

"It's not as far as where I live…" Kisuna said quietly.

Misael rolled his eyes, "I'll take that as a yes." He said as he helped the girl to the tower.

XXXX

"Ugh! Why won't Ani pick up?!" Rio exclaimed.

Kaito rolled his eyes, "Torturing the telephone won't get you anywhere."

"I'm sorry, but I think this is something Kara-Chan should know about, she'll kill me if I don't tell her."

"Please, why would another girl kill you?" Kaito asked.

"If not Kara, then her brothers." Rio said quietly as she walked away.

"Where are you going?" Kaito asked as he grabbed her wrist.

"Back to Kisuna."

"Hey Nii-san, Misael-kun came in with Rio-san's friend."

"He brought her over here?" Rio asked.

Haruto nodded, "They're coming up."

"Haruto! Where did you go?" Misael called from down the hall.

"Sorry Misael!" Haruto cried out as he ran back down the hall to guide the barian over. "Oops."

"Kisuna! Are you going to be fine?" Rio asked as she helped her friend to the couch.

Kisuna sat up and smiled, "It happens, don't worry."

"Okay..."

Kisuna gazed up at Misael, "Thank you sir…"

Misael looked down at her, "Your welcome, but don't call me that."

"His name's Misael!" Haruto called out as the brothers came to join the three.

"Arigato Misael… for not leaving my either." Kisuna said with a smile as Misael looked away.

"Kaito, Rio can I have a word with you Haruto, you keep Kisuna company for a while?" Misael asked as he walked out of the room.

"Sure…" Kaito said as he and Rio followed him out the room.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know."

"She's a girl who attends Heartland academy." Rio said.

"Do you two realize she has a number in possession?" Misael asked.

Rio nodded, "I discovered it after we dueled these two guys out in the alley."

"A number? How did she get a number?" Kaito asked.

"I don't know, all she told me was that her father had given it to her." Misael said.

"Makes sense." Rio said, "I mean, if her father gave one to her brothers, then it makes sense that she gotten one."

"Who?" Misael and Kaito asked.

"Her family." Rio said.

"What's her last name?" Misael asked.

"Why are you so curious?" Rio asked.

"For the sake of her life."

"What does her being alright mean to you? Or have you fallen for her?" Rio asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, tell me." Misael said,

Rio crossed her arms, "The Arclights, but I don't-"

"Did you say Arclights?" Kaito asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's just call Quinton." Misael said.

"He's too busy, you have a two out of twenty chance that he'll answer." Kaito said.

Rio nodded in agreement, "That's why if I called Ryoga-kun, he could tell me Kara or even Trey's number."

"Let's see if her condition worsens, if it worsens, then we'll notify her family. If not, we can just let her stay here for the night." Misael said.

"Works, but Kara-san might feel left out…"

"Then invite her over."

"We can't…" Rio said slowly.

"Why?" Misael asked.

"Ryoga said that Kara and Michael were going to make sure Yuma's and Kotori's date went smoothly."

"I'm not going to let Thomas come over." Kaito muttered.

Rio laughed, "Me either."

"Well, we can at least notify Kara-Chan so she won't murder you." Misael said.

"Okay then, we can do that." Rio said as she walked back into the room to call Kara.

"So Misael"

"Yes Kaito?"

Kaito smirked, "You like Kisuna, don't you?"

Misael frowned, "No"

"Then why are you so worried?" Kaito asked.

"Why do you care so much about Rio?" Misael asked.

Kaito narrowed his eyes, "Ryoga does, not me."

"You would win second." Misael said with a smirk.

"Stop changing the subject." Kaito said.

…

Rio smiled at the two boys bickering, 'Hehe, wonder what the argument would sound like if Ryoga was here…' "Hey Haruto, do you have a contact book?"

"Yup!" Haruto said as he jumped off the couch and opened a drawer. He handed Rio the book and went back to the couch and continued his conversation with Kisuna.

"Michael… Michael… ahh here it is." Rio said as she dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Michael?"

"Rio?"

"Yeah, can I talk to Kara?"

"Why of course."

"Thanks."

"Hello?"

"Hey Kara?"

"Yessss?"

"I um… you're helping Kotori tonight right?"

"Yuma and Kotori."

"Oh, right, listen is it alight if Kisuna sleeps over?"

"What? Why? Are you guys leaving me out again?"

"What? No! It's just… when someone's hurt in your family, what happens?"

"The whole world ends, nah im kidding we get a bit worried but I don't."

"Okay, if I tell you the reason, promise you won't tell your brothers."

"Oh…kay?"

"Kisuna… well she's kinda sick…"

"NANI? What happened?"

"It's not too serious though! She's fine, she's talking to Haruto right now and-"

"Will she be alright?"

"From the looks of it, Kaito and Misael says that she'll be fine."

"Misael?"

"Yeah"

Kara smirked, "Okay… keep a watch on her then…and make sure she doesn't get raped."

"Okay?… but come over once you're finished."

"I'll be there."

"Tell Ryoga that I'll be sleeping over too."

"Okie dokie."

"Thanks Kara! See you later!"

"Byyye!"

XXXX

**Frozen: THIS IS THE LONGEST THING I HAVE EVEER WRITTEN! Amazing! Now if only I could do the same for my other stories…**

**Sara:T_T I hate myself and I hate that im pitying myself…..**

**Both: Review please! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

. Frozen: My turn again! Sara-chan?

Sara: I fell in love with… raspberry chocolate ice cream… (Translation: we don't own anything)

Let's start the chapter…

XXXX

"Kara you baka…" Kisuna quietly muttered.

"Kisuna!" Quattro exclaimed as he ran into the room.

"Nii-san!" Kisuna said as Quattro ran over to her. "Dammit Kara…" Quattro muttered as he lifted her up.

"Go turn it off will ya? I'm going to take her to Quinton, so he could scan her."

"A-At the lab?" Kisuna asked. Quattro rolled his eyes,

"Where else?" Kisuna shook her head,

"I…"

"What?" Quattro asked.

"Never mind… let's go." Kisuna said as the two ran out of the room.

"Call Quinton will ya?" Quattro asked as they went outside. Kisuna nodded as she took Kara's duel gazer and began to dial their brother's number.

"Nii-san?"

"Kisuna?"

"We're bringing Kara over; do you have the shot there at least?" Kisuna asked.

"I… I believe so, Kaikra go over to the storage room and bring me the box labeled 'F. Import. Business'." Quinton said.

"Okay…" Kisuna said as she hung up and they continued running to the lab.

"Maybe Nii-san will let me get a car now huh?" Quattro asked as they continued running.

"M-Maybe." Kisuna said in between small gasps of air. She fidgeted around with her hair to try to at least put her hair up in a ponytail with her sky blue ribbon.

"Are we-"

"Yup." Quattro said as they walked through the sliding doors of the lab entrance.

"HEY QUINTON!" "Coming Quattro." Quinton said as he motioned them to a couch. Quinton sighed,

"You really need to-"

"We thought she was more responsible to know that she needed to listen to her music." Quattro interrupted. Quinton shook his head as he uncapped the needle and slowly injected the liquid into her arm.

"Are ya sure it's going to help?" Quattro asked.

"It helped all those other times…" Quinton muttered.

"Well… I'm gonna go back to make sure yeah." Quattro said as he ran out of the laboratory.

"Kisuna, I'm going to take Kara to go rest in my lab, would you like to stay with her?" Quinton asked. Kisuna nodded her head as her brother lifted Kisuna up into his arms and they headed over to the room Quinton was working in. Quinton laid the girl down on the couch and sighed as he walked away.

"Kara…" Kisuna said quietly as she stroked her sister's hand.

"Kisuna…" Kara slowly said.

"K-Kara?!" Kisuna exclaimed. Kara slowly turned her head her eyes barely open, her mouth opening and closing but no sound.

"Shhh, rest you need it after a mistake like that." Kisuna combed her sister's hair with her fingers. Kara sighed and closed her eyes, falling into unconsciousness. Kisuna sighed with as she remembered the last time she was here. *Flash back*

Kisuna tossed her sister her I pod.

"You forgot this, again." A nine year old Kara chuckled as she placed her ear buds back on and laid down on a lounge chair.

"Ah, this is better…" Kisuna rolled her eyes as Quinton walked in.

"I see you girls made it." Kara glanced up,

"Sup Quinton."

"Hey… Okay, I would like you two to come with me." Quinton said as the two girls glanced up at each other.

"Don't worry, c'mon." Quinton said as he walked out of the room. Kara shrugged as she took off her ear buds and placed her I pod onto the couch.

"C'mon." Kisuna nodded as she followed her sister to her brother's office.

"Yeeeees Quinton?" Kara asked.

"I-" Quinton began before a man in a white laboratory attire walked in and whispered something into his ear. "Nani? Code Red?!"

"Yes sir…"

"Evacuate immediately." Quinton ordered as the man nodded and sprinted out of the office.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked.

"Something's going on with the radiation testing, so let's get out of here now." Quinton said as he and his sisters ran out of the room. Quinton ran out of building and Kara stopped quickly, causing her sister to stop too.

"What?" Kisuna asked as a bunch of other scientists quickly continued running out of the laboratory.

"I forgot my I pod!" Kara exclaimed.

"Kara!" Kisuna exclaimed.

"I'm going to go get it." Kara exclaimed as she ran back.

"K-Kara!" Kisuna exclaimed as she glanced back at the door and her sister.

"Ugh! Kara wait for me!" She exclaimed as she ran after her sisters.

"I found it!" Kara exclaimed as she picked up her I pod.

"Great now let's get out of here!" Kisuna exclaimed. Kara nodded as she rushed over to the main exit and tried to open the door.

"Shit! It's locked or something!"

"I think the radiation is causing some sort of reaction to it!" Kisuna exclaimed as a blinding light filled the room.

XXXX

"20, 21, 22… where's Kisuna and Kara?!" Quinton exclaimed.

"I think I saw them run back to the laboratory earlier sir!" a boy named Kimetoro said.

"What?! Do you realize what can happen, especially when the radiations have reached code RED?!" Quinton asked.

"Y-Yes sir… we can just go-"

"No, we cannot risk anymore lives at the moment. We will have to wait after the radiations effects wear off."

"But sir, they're-"

"I would go in myself, but there's no way in there. The doors are likely to be reacting to the radiation." Quinton said.

XXXX

"Quinton! Nii-san! What happened to Kara?" Trey asked.

"And Kisuna too!" Quattro exclaimed as the two approached their brother.

"I don't know, but hopefully the radiation won't do too much harm on their bodies." Quinton said quietly. Trey's eyes widened,

"But Quinton-"

"Sir! The radiation levels suddenly vanished!" A man said as he ran towards him.

"Let's go get the girls while we can." Quinton said as the man nodded and the two ran into the building.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Quattro called out as he took out a phone. 10 minutes later… Quinton and the man rushed out with the two girls in their arms.

"Kara!" Trey exclaimed.

"Kisuna!" Quattro exclaimed. Quinton and the man handed the two girls to the doctors, that had arrived not too long ago, and they placed them on the cots, rolled them into the back of the ambulance and left.

"Nii-san! Will-"

"Hopefully…" Quinton said quietly. Quattro rolled his fingers around and sighed,

"Nii-san, could we…?" Quinton sighed,

"You can go in, just be careful." Quattro nodded as Trey took his hand,

"Me too." Trey said as Quattro nodded and they went into the lab.

"S-Sir, is it okay to allow the children to-" Quinton raised his hand,

"It's alright." Quinton said as he gazed at his two brothers,

"They're just…"

XXXX

"Hey Nii-san, isn't this Kara's?" Trey asked as he held up and I pod player and ear buds. Quattro took the I pod and looked around,

"Um… I think so… It's not like the other adults listen to music at work anyways." Quattro said with a shrug. Trey nodded agreeably,

"Let's go back outside."

"Yeah, let's go." Quattro said as he guided his brother out of the room.

XXXX

"Sir, what is taking-"

"It'll be fine, they-"

"Nii-san!" Trey interrupted as he ran to his brother.

"Never mind, they're here." Quinton said to the man as he placed a hand on Trey's shoulders,

"Want to go check on your sisters?" Trey nodded his head and turned to Quattro.

"Sure." Quattro said with a shrug.

"C'mon then, let's go." Quinton said as they walked away.

XXXX

"Ahh, Mr. Archlight, you arrived to check on the two girls?" A nurse asked as she browsed through the patients list. Quinton nodded as his brothers did the same.

"Alright then, I'll show you witch room." The nurse said with a bow.

"Alright, c'mon you two." Quinton said as they followed the nurse through a quiet hall.

"The doctors were considerate enough to know that you would have wanted to scan their bodies if they omitted any radiations before they treated the patients thoroughly." The nurse said as she skimmed a clipboard.

"That was nice of them." Quinton said approvingly.

"Indeed, now here we are. I'll leave you guys." The nurse said with a bow and left. Trey stared at the door and tugged on his brother's sleeve,

"Nii-san, will-"

"Let's just go in." Quinton interrupted as he opened the door. The two boys scrambled in as Quinton sat behind a desk and browsed through the equipment that was necessary for the testing.

"Kara-san…" Trey said as he patted his sister's hair.

"They'll be alright." Quattro said as he stroked Kisuna's hair. Quinton walked over and placed a scanner over the both of them .

"Nii-san, what's that for?" Trey asked.

"To see if anything's wrong…" Quinton said as he read the readings.

"Well?" Quattro asked impatiently.

"T-There's nothing wrong…" Quinton said confused.

"Isn't that good?" Quattro asked.

"Yes, but how their bodies could not even be slightly affected by the dangerously high radiations that were released is a puzzling thought…" Quinton muttered as he glanced up at the girls. Quattro shrugged as he took out his sister's I pod from his jacket and took out the ear buds and turned it on.

"Ugh… this is some weirs music she listens to." Quattro said as he turned the volume on and reversed it. Trey stuck his fingers in his ears,

"Nii-san! What are you doing?!"

"Trying to get it to the beginning but all its doing is playing the song backwards!" Quattro exclaimed as he poked at the I pod. Quinton narrowed his eyes as he noticed that Kara's body started glowing and withering.

"Nani?!" He exclaimed as he walked over to her.

"K-Kara-san!" Trey said as he rushed over to her.

"Stupid music!" Quattro exclaimed at the I pod.

"Quattro, turn it off." Quinton said.

"I know!" Quattro said as he accidentally turned it up higher.

"Quattro!" Quinton exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Quattro muttered.

"T-Trey… Ki… suna… Nii… san…" Kara slowly muttered.

"Nani?!" Trey exclaimed with a hope flickering inside him.

"Q-Quattro, leave it on for a minute." Quinton said as he turned on Kara's scanner again. Quinton widened his eyes,

"H-Her body is reacting to the song!"

"Nani?" Quattro asked as he narrowed his eyes. Quinton walked away and returned with an empty needle.

"N-Nii-san, what's that for?" Trey asked.

"I'm going to draw some of Kara's blood to do some testing on it." Quinton said. While they were focused on their intriguing discover with Kara, Kisuna's body began to glow a faded yellow. She shook around like she was in a nightmare, but couldn't say anything aloud.

_"Goodbye my little angel…" _

_"Okaa-san! Please don't go!" The mother smiled, _

_"I'll always love you… do well in dueling… stay strong my dear…" _

_"O-Okaa-san…" _

_"Promise me… you'll never stop dueling." The little girl had tears pouring down her face and nodded, _

_"I'll duel for you Okaa-san…" The lady smiled as the little girl walked over to her. _

_"Be good… my little moon princess…" the lady said as the heart monitor went dead_. Kisuna jerked herself up as the boys turned to her.

"Kisuna!" they exclaimed. Kisuna stared at them with glassy eyes as she wiped them. Quattro walked over to her,

"Everything alright?" The little girl smiled and nodded as her brother ruffled her hair.

"That's good, Kara's a little sick." Quattro said as he pointed to the girl on the bed.

"Onee-chan…" Kisuna said quietly as she placed her head on her brother's shoulder.

"K-Kara-chan! S-She's waking up!" Trey exclaimed.

"Kara?" Kisuna asked. Kara weakly turned her head to the sound of her sister's voice.

"Hey… Ki…suna…" Kisuna smiled,

"K-Kara…"

"Apparently the radiation must have done more damage on Kara-san." Quattro said.

"I guess…" Quinton said doubtfully,

"Although I don't see how that's likely…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Quattro and Trey asked.

"We found Kisuna closer to the… never mind." Quinton said with a smile,

"Let's just be happy that the twins are alright." Quinton said. Trey and Quattro nodded as Trey glanced at Kara.

"You're going to be alright Kara-chan…"

"Of… cou…rse… I… am… baka…" Kara said with a soft smile. Quattro glanced at Kisuna as he wiped her sweat off of her forehead with a towel on the stand.

"You have a fever or something?" Quattro asked as Kisuna gazed up at him with her still glassy eyes.

"Hmm… rest for a while huh?" Quattro asked as he got off the bed and placed his sister back on the bed and walked over to Kara.

"Hey Kara."

"Qua… ttro.." She said with a soft smile.

"Sup." Quattro said as he handed her the I pod and turned it on. Kara smiled as she felt livelier as the music played.

"I love this song." Kara said.

"Hey, getting better already." Quattro said with a smile yawn as he collapsed into a chair and soon he had dozed off, with Trey on his lap. Quinton smiled at the two as he placed a blanket on the two and walked back to Kara and plugged it in and placed the ear buds into her ears. He then heard a soft whimper as he turned over Kisuna. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead and sighed as he grabbed a towel and walked over to the sink to dampen it. He took the dampen cloth and placed it on Kisuna's forehead and walked over to his desk to grab another empty needle and drew some of her blood as well. He walked back to his desk and placed the two blood samples on the desk as his eyelids grew heavy and slowly closed.

*Flashback over*

XXXX

"Hey Kisuna" Kisuna glanced up and saw Haruto, Kaito, Misael, and Rio.

"W-What are-"

"Just to check on Kara." Haruto interrupted.

"I see…" Kisuna said.

"Kisuna, may I have a word with you?" Misael asked. Kaito raised an eyebrow at the yellow haired barian and the ice queen gave Misael a smirk.

"Um… sure." Kisuna said as the two walked out the door.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Rio asked.

"Knowing Misael, he wants all his questions answered." Kaito said. "Like you?" Rio asked. "Not really." Kaito said. Rio laughed as his reply. Kaito stared at the girl slightly confused of the situation.

XXXX

"Okay, who really gave you that number card?" Misael asked.

"W-What do you mean?" Kisuna asked.

"Durbe filed up a report and said that Byron had never collected that number. So tell me, how." Kisuna stared at him,

"You don't need to know about my business!"

"Um, yes I do, especially when you have such a powerful number like that!" Misael said.

"Jealous much?" She asked.

"No, it's just that if your father didn't give it to you and your brothers didn't-"

"It's a hard topic for me to talk about!" Kisuna exclaimed as her body began to slightly wobble.

"I didn't ask for you to tell me all the details." Misael said. Kisuna looked away as tears threatened to pour down,

"My mother gave it to me, there you happy?!" She exclaimed as she sunk to her knees.

"What's wrong with that?" Misael asked. Kisuna sighed as tears ran down her face,

"She given it to me… on… her deathbed…" Misael nodded slowly and sighed as he gazed at the girl,

"Are you alright?" Misael asked.

"Yes. I'm just a weak person that's all." Kisuna muttered as she stood up and wiped her tears, but was still a little wobbly.

"No you aren't." Kisuna looked at him,

" N-Nani?"

"For someone to control a number like that and not be under its influence is strong to me." Misael said with a shrug. Kisuna opened her mouth to say something but stopped. Her eyes changed to a dark blue and her body began to glow a bright yellow.

_"Kisuna… take this card… don't let anyone get to you… let them see the true power of number 75…" _

_"B-But Okaa-san…" _

_"I've been saving this card just for you… you have a huge role in life in the future my dear…"_

The glow around Kisuna's body faded and her eyes changed back to their normal color. Kisuna's eyes began to flutter and lost conscious.

"K-Kisuna?" Misael asked as he caught the girl, 'What the heck is going on…?'

"Kaito!" Kaito walked through the door and narrowed his eyes,

"What did you do?!" he asked as Rio walked out.

"NANI?!" Rio exclaimed.

"Misael! What-" she began but stopped when Kaito clamped a mouth over her mouth.

"Shh! Or Haruto's going to freak when he figures out you-know-who passed out or something." Kaito muttered quietly.

"Well what are we going to do with her?" Rio asked.

"I don't know…" Kaito said. Rio rolled her eyes,

"Misael, what did you do?" She asked in a low harsh voice.

"Me? All I did was asked where she got her number, she told me, and then she went into this weird trance and collapsed." Misael said innocently.

"Wonder what's going to happen when IV figures out you were holding his favorite sister." Rio muttered.

"Favorite?" Misael asked.

"Yeah, he and Kara are sort of rivals and frenemies and all that." Rio said. "

Hey Nii-san, Kara-" Haruto began but stopped when he reached outside and stared at Misael.

"Misael-kun… what did you do to Kisuna-chan?!" Haruto exclaimed.

"What?! Nothing! She just-"

"Calm down Haruto, she'll be fine." Kaito said as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulders.

"But Nii-san-"

"She'll be fine." Kaito said.

"Kara-san woke up." Haruto said.

"What?!" The three teenagers exclaimed.

XXXX

Frozen: what do you guys think is going to happen when Kara figures out that Misael's holding her-

Misael: be quiet! You don't-

Frozen: Anyways, it's your turn Sara-Chan!

Sara: ombw... the feeels...

Both: Review please! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Sara: It's all about me~! OH! Did you guys check out frozen's story 'after party' I'm like aaahhhh oombw! Da feels!**

**Frozen: Yeah... hehe, sara-chan's still freaking out about it so... let's start this. Cue it!**

**Misael: They don't own Yugioh Zexal, or it's characters. They just own this story and the OC's.**

**?!**

"What?!" the three teenagers exclaimed. Footsteps were heard in the hall

"Haruto? Where are you?" a weak voice bounced against the walls of the hall, eventually reaching their ears.

Rio looked around the room and spotted a nearby couch

"Quick put her there!" Rio whispered frantically.

"Okay, stop pushing!"

but it fell deaf on the ice queen's ears because she kept doing so, and apparently pushed too hard.

"Ow!" Misael accidentally fell on top of the unconscious Kisuna on the couch. If someone didn't know any better they'd think they were about to do something *smirk*

"C'mon, we need to go!" Rio grabbed the blonde's wrist and dragged out of the room with Haruto leaving as well to go find Kara.

"Rio, wait! *sigh*" Misael attempted to get off of the girl but found his hair decoration tangled within Kisuna's hair. He was about to untangle it but before he could he found Kara at the door with her hair covering her eyes, a black aura surrounding her. He immediately knew he was in trouble just by looking at her.

"Are you trying to take advantage of my baby sister?" her voice came out raspy and harsh, giving a chill to the blond. He attempted to speak but before he could open his mouth she appeared in front of him and slapped him, leaving him in a daze and a red hand print on his left cheek.

"K-Kara" he started gesturing to his hair "My hair decoration, it's tangled, I swear upon my life I wasn't trying to do something like that!"

She then took notice of how tangled it was and sighed. She knelt next to him and untangled it. Once she finished she stood up and pulled Misael off her sister

She took a shaky breath "I-Im~ s-"

"No need, I understand, if I was in you position I would have done the same"

at this she smiled in relief "Arigato… Now, explain to me as to _why_ my sister is unconscious"

Misael gulped. "Uhh, you see…"

?!

"Ugn"

"Look! I think she's waking up!" exclaimed Trey

the brother's, and Haruto, gathered around Kara. Her head rolling back and forth, and her eyes fluttering. Eventually her eyes opened and she took in her surroundings.

"Kara-chan!"

"Woah, hey Haruto, hey Trey" she patted their backs

"Your okay! I thought you wouldn't wake up!"

"Well I always wake up Haruto, don't forget that" she booped his nose and laughed gently.

"here drink some water, you sound parched"

"Thanks, Quinton" she gratefully took the glass of water and chugged it down in a minute.

"Haha, bet your hungry huh?"

"You bet Quattro! I could eat 2 large pizzas!" she gently said.

"Wow, I see you still have your appetite after that, heh well I guess that's why-"

"Finish that sentence Quattro. I dare you" her raspy deep voice just added more effect.

"Why you are a great sister!"

she smiled and seemed satisfied. she struggled to stand at first but when Trey handed her a cane and Haruto helped her she managed not to fall over.

"Kara you sure you should stand after something like _that_"

"Don't worry Quinton! I'm a strong girl, remember?"

"Ah, well _be careful_"

"_I will_, geez" She rolled her eyes and left the room and went into the hallway.

They slowly hobbled in the hallway when Haruto stopped "Kara-chan, can I go ahead and tell them your awake?"

"Them?"

"Oh right, Kaito, Rio, and Misael came here to see if you were okay!"

"Oh… well alright I'll wait for you here"

"Okay!" Haruto then turn and ran ahead leaving Kara leaning against the wall. _'heh, he's a cute kid. I bet he's going to find a great girl one day… if Kaito allows it hehehe ...hmmm how long ago did Haruto leave? It's been awhile.' _"Haruto" her voice was weak, she doubt he could hear her. She pushed herself off the wall but kept a hand there for support and hobbled in the direction she saw Haruto go.

"Haruto? Where are you?" her voice was still faint. To be honest, she hated it. She felt helpless, voiceless. She likes to get her voice heard by her friends and family. She worried, worried that something might've happened. Her pace quickened, but she tripped and fell

"Oof!" she got up with shaky legs _'maybe I should've listened to Chris- san'_ she thought.

"Kara-chan! Are you okay?!" she looked up and saw Haruto run to her. She smiled "I'm okay! I just fell."

"Nani?! M-maybe we should get you back so you can rest"

"I'm okay Haruto! Really!" she smiled in reassurance.

Haruto nodded and helped her in the direction they were going. And imagine the surprise on Kara's face when she saw Misael straddling her sister, who wasn't even conscious. '_that bastard… taking advantage of my sister?! Ohh I'm going to kill him if he thinks he can do that' _she asked him a question but didn't wait for a response. Then a sudden burst of adrenaline rushed in her body giving her strength to run up to him and slap him. He gestured to his hair and she saw it was tangled. She knelt next to him and began working on the tangle they had. Internally she sighed in relief, but that was short-lived when guilt filled her body, what had she done? Why hadn't she given him a chance to explain himself? She felt _awful _for being so rash. She finally noticed when she was done untangling and stood up.

She took a shaky breath "I-Im~ s-"

"No need, I understand, if I was in you position I would have done the same"

at this she smiled in relief "Arigato… Now, explain to me as to _why_ my sister is unconscious." at this she glared at him and sat on the couch since her strength ran out. She waited until he was done explaining and sighed "Baka, don't ever ask a question like that again. She's still sensitive on that thing… with our mother." She swallowed down the tears, her voice felt even weaker at that last statement.

"Kara-san do you need to rest?"

She nodded knowing her voice was probably going to break. She stood up leaning on her cane that Misael kindly brought to her when she dropped it.

"Do you need help going home?"

"Probably, if Quinton doesn't let Quattro drive the car."

He nodded and helped walk her back since Haruto went to go look for his brother.

They reached the room, and when they opened the door they saw her brothers and her friends in the room waiting for her "Hey Kara~!" Rio got up and hugged her.

"Hey Rio. Misael can you get Kisuna?"

"Sure" he turned and walked out the room.

"Hey Quinton, can Quattro drive me home?"

"Hmm… fine since your still delicate state"

"WHOO HOO!" cheered Quattro while everyone else sweat dropped.

"Here are the keys" he said as he fished them out of his pockets, Quattro held out his hands eagerly.

"Make sure everyone gets home…_alive._" He nodded and handed his younger brother the keys.

"Here she is" Misael said as he entered the room.

"Great, take her to the car please"

"C'mon let's go!"

"Alright nii-san be patient please, im still a bit wobbly" Her brother scooped her up and ran out the door to the elevator that led to the parking garage. When the doors opened he stepped in and waited for Misael to get in the elevator too.

"Wait!, I'm coming with you"

"Kaito, why?"

"Your brother asked me"

"And I need to get home too!"

Quattro sighed.

"Alright Trey hurry up! Oh and can you press the button?"

"Okay" with that the elevator doors closed and they descended to the parking garage.

The moment the doors opened again Quattro stepped out first and walked to the car and waited for the others. "Kaito, can you open the door for me?"

"Sure" Quattro climbed in the back seat and placed Kara on the backseat

"I can buckle myself in nii-san I'm not _that_ weak."

"okay, okay I see you don't want my fan service"

"… just get in the driver's seat" when she said that he got out and went to the driver's side not-so-patiently waiting for everyone to buckle up.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yes" came a unison reply.

"Alright! Let's go!" he reversed out of the parking space and out og the garage into the streets.

**Sara: Alright I'm going to explain something cause I keep forgetting to do this, so around other people Kara calls her brothers by their nicknames and when it's just them (or 1 or 2 friends) she calls them by their actual names. And sometimes she's called Deux depends on the context.**

**Frozen: I guess that clears some stuff up for you guys! Well... if there are any readers out there... but let's not think like that!**

**Both: Review por favor~!**


	9. Chapter 9

.

**Frozen: let's do this!**

**Sara: Party~! Nah I'm kidding i have no life**

**Frozen: We only own our OC's and the plot line!**

**XXXX**

"AAAAAAAAANNNNNNDD We're back!" Quattro said with a grin, he had successfully managed to drive the Tenjo's back home and get them home… alive.

"Thank goodness too…" Trey muttered as he got out of the seat.

"Okay, you wanna help Kara or carry Kisuna?" Quattro asked as he got out of the car.

"I think helping Kara might be a tad easier." Trey said.

"You know, she's not overweight, she's under." Quattro said.

"No, it's just that I rather not get lectured by Nii-san about dropping her when I head upstairs to her room." Trey said.

Quattro thought about, "Good point…" he said as Kara banged on the window. Quattro smirked as he stared at the window, "Yes?"

"Get this fucking door open! It's child-locked or something!" Kara said as she banged on the door.

"Why of course it is!" Quattro said with sarcasm, "You are only a child!"

Kara narrowed her eyes, "You dick, I dare you to say that when I get out."

"Thomas, open the door." Trey said as he walked next to his brother.

"I'll be delighted." Quattro said with more sarcasm as he opened the door.

"Thanks Trey…" Kara muttered as she sent a glare at Quattro.

Quattro shrugged as he opened the other door and lifted his younger sister out. "Trey, get the doors." Quattro said as he continued walking to the door.

"Yes brother." Trey said as he rushed ahead and opened the door and quickly made it back to Kara. "Need help up the stairs?"

"Nah, I'd like to try it by myself, but if I need help, you'll be right there." Kara said with a thumbs up.

Trey nodded at her and Quattro walked upstairs.

XXXX

"Hey Kara?" Quattro asked as he sat on top of the stairs, returning from his youngest sister's room.

"Yeah?" Kara asked as she slowly made it up.

"When's the last time ya saw Kisuna eat?" Quattro asked.

Kara thought about it, "I dunno…"

"She'll be fine Nii-san, Kisuna knows when to eat and take care of her daily needs. Just like someone here must try to learn as well." Trey said as he gave Kara a playful glance.

Kara rolled her eyes, "I know what you're implying." She said as she made it to the top of the stairs and went into her room.

"I'm going to stay with her." Trey said as Quattro grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs.

"Let her be, she'll need her 'alone time'." Quattro said.

Trey nodded.

"But seriously though, when was the last time you saw Kisuna eat?" Quattro asked.

"Are you still implying about what happened eight years ago?" Trey asked.

"Hey! She was nearly starving; she could have died Trey if we didn't realize it. Besides, she hasn't been eating with us lately and she fainted for no apparent reason."

"Misael was talking to her about a rough area Quattro."

"Yes, but she'll break down crying-"

"Or pass out from over crying-"

"But she wasn't!" Quattro said.

"Quattro, she's learned her lesson. She grabbed a bagel this morning too." Trey said with a shake of her head. "You're even more worried about her than Kara." Trey muttered, "And Kara's the one who's hurt…"

"Trey, it's not favoritism here. You know that Kara can be sometimes irresponsible, but you realize how much time you spend with Kara. So you're able to check on her. But Kisuna on the other hand, she's always in and then out. I don't even know where she goes sometimes." Quattro said.

"You have a point… but why are you so overprotective?" Trey asked.

Quattro raised an eyebrow, "Just like you are with Kara?"

"No, I mean more."

"One, I don't hang out with her as much. Two, we barely get to talk. Three, I barely get to talk to her. Four, she's normally never home. And Five…"

"Go one." Trey said pushing.

"I promised…"

"Promised who?" Trey asked.

"Mother…"

"Mother?" Trey asked.

"Yeah… She saw Kara as the healthier energetic twin. And really bright sometimes too…" he said with a soft smile as he remembered when Kara had done that prank on him that one time. "But mom noticed how Kisuna was a lot quieter than Kara and didn't talk much. That's why mom taught her how to duel, so she had some way to be strong. And when mom… left us… she was lost… but mom knew that was going to happen, so she asked me to check up on her every day to make sure she was okay… And two days after Mom passed away… that's when she started to starve herself…" Quattro said quietly.

"Okaa-san must have been very close to Kisuna…" Trey said.

Quattro nodded, "Super, they did a lot of things together…"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Trey asked.

"You were too young and would start crying and that would worry Quinton and then Kara would get made and all this confusing bumbo mess." Quattro said.

"How come she didn't ask Nii-san?" Trey asked.

"That man was already too focused and excited to help dad and all that research and stuff." Quattro said.

"I see… that clears some things up…" Trey said.

"Just like you're overprotective of Kara." Quattro said.

Trey shrugged as his brother walked away. "Where are you going?"

"Checking on Kisuna." Quattro said as he walked back up the stairs.

XXXX

"Nani?!" Kisuna exclaimed as she jerked herself up. She looked around the room and sighed when she realized that she was in her room. She rubbed the back of her head and leaned back onto her bed. "Ugh, why do I feel so sore? Why is my hair so tangled?" Kisuna muttered. Normally, her hair was straight, with small waves here and there but nothing so serious.

"Hey Kisuna"

Kisuna glanced up and smiled, "Nii-san"

"Feeling better?" Quattro asked as he jumped onto the bed.

"Yeah, how's Kara?" Kisuna asked.

"She's fine, a little tired, and weak here and there, don't tell her I said that, but other than that, I's say she's doing fine." Quattro said with a smiled. "Oh yeah, wanna know something?"

"Sure"

"Nii-san let me drive the car." Quattro said.

Kisuna rose up, "He actually trusted you bringing us back?"

"Maybe, or he was too busy at the lab." Quattro said.

"Oh"

"Well, I'm going to check up on Trey, see you later." Quattro said as he hopped off the bed and walked towards the door, "Oh yeah, please don't leave the house today."

"Can I go in the backyard?" Kisuna asked.

Quattro thought about it, "Sure…" he said and walked out the door.

Kisuna slowly leaped off the bed and slightly stumbled, "Whoa…" she shook it off and grabbed a brush and brushed her hair. She glanced into her mirror and sighed. She grabbed her notepad and dueling materials and placed them carefully in her bag and walked out of her room.

"You're up." Trey said with a smile and a wave.

"Yup." Kisuna said with a smile.

Trey nodded as he noticed her bag, "Where are you going?" Trey asked.

"In the backyard." Kisuna said as she walked towards the back door.

"Wait, take this." Trey said as he tossed her something.

"Huh?" Kisuna said as she turned around and caught it. She unwrapped it and smiled when she saw the muffins, "Thanks Trey."

"You're welcome." Trey said with a wave.

Kisuna nodded as she walked out of the dark house and ran to a tree. She began to slowly climb it and once she reached the right branch, she crossed over to the pine tree branch. She slowly made her way up and somehow scratched her knee on the branch. Kisuna sighed as she continued climbing and once she reached her spot. It was surprisingly a very wide branch. She leaned back against the branch and smiled. Another one of her hiding spots her mother had shown her. It was surrounded by leaves except for one clearing.

The view was amazing, and in her opinion, well worth the climb. It was best during the evening because the sun gave a warm glow as over the sparkling lake that was there. From here, she could see her spot on the cliff. But she liked it when it was dark, especially during a full moon. Her mother always pointed out the stars and the planets in the sky. She smiled at the very close memory. She glanced in her bag and took out the muffin Trey had given her and slowly begun to eat it with a small smile on her face/

XXXX

"Hey Trey, where's Kisuna?" Quattro asked as he walked through the front door.

"Out back." Trey answered as Kara came down the stairs.

"Feeling stronger?" Trey asked.

"A whole lot than earlier." Kara said with a chuckle.

"I'm going out back to check on Kisuna." Quattro said as he walked outside.

"What's with him?" Kara asked.

"Long story."

"Ah, should we join him?" Kara asked.

"Why not?" Trey said with a smile as the two headed outside.

XXXX

"What are you doing up so high?"

Kisuna turned and backed away when she saw the familiar blonde barian. "H-H-How did you get up here?"

"Climbed." Misael said.

"Climbed?"

"Yeah, half of this tree is in the public park below, the other half belongs to the mansion behind us." Misael said simply.

"Oh, forgot… normally don't see other people up here." Kisuna said as she placed the wrapper back in her bag.

"Why are you up here?" Misael asked.

"I come up here when Quattro doesn't let me go out in the front." Kisuna said.

"Out front? You live in the mansion behind us?" Misael asked.

Kisuna nodded with a smiled as she grabbed her bag and placed it in her lap.

"What's in the bag?" Misael asked.

"My notepad… my deck…" Kisuna said as she took out her notepad.

"Sorry about earlier." Misael said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"It's fine…" Kisuna said.

"You scrapped your knee, didn't you?" Misael pointed out.

"Huh? Oh yeah, things happen." She said as she scribbled in her notepad.

"What are you doing?" Misael asked,

"Trying to draw something from memory…" Kisuna said as she erased something.

"Let me see." Misael said as Kisuna handed the notepad to him.

Misael narrowed his eyes as he stared at the drawing, "When did you… see a picture of Tachyon Dragon?" he asked.

"That's Tachyon Dragon? Cool name…" Kisuna said as she thought about something.

"No really, when did you see _this_ card?!" Misael asked.

"Is it that big of a deal?" Kisuna asked.

"Yes!" Misael said as he took out Tachyon. "That is a drawing of my dragon… who could you possibly know how it looked like without seeing it?"

"I… saw it in a vision." Kisuna said.

"Vision?" Misael asked.

"Kisuna! Where are you?"

"I better get going." Kisuna said as she took the notepad and placed it in her bag. "Nice talking to you Misael, see ya!" she said with a smile and climbed down.

"Bye…" Misael said as he watched the girl climb down. 'How does this girl know how Tachyon looks like?'

XXXX

**Frozen: End of chapter! Sorry if it wasn't that good… and shorter than my other chapters. Oh well.**

**Sara: T~T beautiful…aaaaand my brain hurts from state testing, ugh**

**Both: Review please! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sara: Im proud to announce im an Aunt! (about time too) and I cried.**

**Frozen: *claps hands* awesome, I feel old... I've been an aunt since I was born... O.O**

**Sara: We don't own anything recognizable. We only own the story and Oc's**

**TTTT**

_Beep beep beep beep bee-_

Kara's hand slammed down on the alarm clock effectively turning it off, and breaking it. She sat up and stretched her arms out and got out of bed getting dressed in her school uniform, then shuffling towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair so it doesn't look like it's trying to eat her head. After that she walked out into the hallway and walked to her sister's bedroom door and started banging loudly.

"Wake UP Kisuna! Before I get you out of bed myself!"

"SHUT UP KARA! Someone's trying to get some sleep here!"

"Glad to see _you're_ awake Thomas, by the way that's no way how you talk to a girl you honestly need etiquette lessons" she smirked and swung the door open and walked towards her sister's bed and throwing the covers off.

"Eep!"

"C'mon!" She picked up her younger sister fireman style and strided to the bathroom dropping her on the toilet

"Get ready, I won't wait for you"

"Okay Nee-chan"

Kara nodded and left the bathroom. She went down the stairs and went to the kitchen and got herself and her sister a bowel and their favorite cereal and poured it into the bowels. _'wait… something's missing… my iPod!" _She dropped what she was doing and ran upstairs to her bedroom in search of her missing iPod.

"Goh, where did I put it? gah! It's in the back yard!" she bolted back downstairs and into the backyard and found her iPod on the grass with a cracked screen

"Damn it, hope it still works" she turned it on but before she could type in her password it shut down.

"Shit! What happened?!" she saw that the battery said 80% before it shut down, so it couldn't have been a dead battery. Then she started to recall what happened last night.

*_flashback*_

"Hey Thomas, is Kisuna up there?"

"Yup, but I called her down"

just then Kisuna jumped down from the lowest branch and landed in front of her brother

"Yes Nii-san?"

"Kisuna it's past 10, you _both_ need sleep for tomorrow."

"Hey we're not 5! We can take care of our selves!" Kara exclaimed waving her cane around.

"I know, but still, sometimes you guys can be a bit _irresponsible_"

"Hey! I just didn't want to listen to music today okay?"

"That's still no excuse Kara-chan for what happened. You _know_ that you need to listen to music."

"I get it Michael, but still… it gets tiring. Try being in our place, its not easy." Thomas walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder

"We know Kara, it can be hard, but still you need to take care of yourself."

"I know… Piggy?"

Michael bent down and Kara jumped on

"Thomas?"

"Alright Kisuna"

Thomas did the same action and when he turned and walked forward, he accidentally stepped on something, but didn't notice. Kara turned her head and saw her iPod on the grass and shrugged. She'll get it later.

*_end_*

She sighed "Well now what?" she then looked at her watch and noticed the time, she ran inside and sat down and ate her cereal in 30 seconds (a new record) and grabbed her green jacket off the counter and her backpack from the entrance, and yelled upstairs "KISUNA YOU STILL ALIVE?!"

"Yes" Kara whipped her head around and saw her sister behind her ready, and set to go. She grabbed her sister's wrist.

"Let's go, THOMAS YOU'RE DRIVING US TO SCHOOL"

and in an instant Her brother was there with the car keys and already out the door. Both twins looked at each other and ran out the door and into the car.

TTTT

By lunchtime the twins wandered around looking for their friends.

"Hey Arclights! Up here!" they looked up and saw Kotori waving at them .

"Are they even allowed up there?" wondered Kisuna

"No worries sis! Let's go" Kara grabbed her sisters wrist and dragged her to the roof access and up the stairs.

"HELL-oh!" Kara exclaimed when she swung the door open. Kisuna noticed her slightly wince when she did so, and that her sister looked pale, she snapped out it when Kara looked at her.

"Kara did you bring your iPod?" She whispered to her twin

"No, it wont turn on." Kara whispered back.

"WHAT?!" Kisuna shrieked with worry in her eyes.

"Guys, can one of you lend Kara-chan your iPod? She needs it" Kisuna glared at her twin at the last part. She raised her hands in surrender at her sister's glare

"Hey, I get it I was gonna ask someone anyways before _you_ overreacted"

"I'm not overreacting, I'm taking care of _you_, when you _should be taking care of yourself_"

"_I know that_ little sister, I can manage" Kisuna sighed in defeat and sat down next to Kotori and Rio.

"Ryoga! Give Kara your iPod!" Rio demanded, the other twin sighed and took out his iPod, and was about to jump down from his spot when, instead, Kara climbed up and sat next to him. He typed in his password, then handed the device to Kara.

"Arigato" He nodded and went back to eating. Kara plugged in her earbuds and put it on shuffle, she closed her eyes at the first song that played and smiled.

_I could stay awake _

_Just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile_

_While you are sleeping_

"I didn't know you like Areosmith Ryoga"

"Eh, im not a fan of the lyrics, I only listen to them for the bass line"

She nodded and went back to eating and listening.

"Hey you think I could take Rio to the mall with Kaito, Kisuna, and i?"

"Uh…"

"Come on~! Kaito's only there cause he's our ride! No worries I'll take care of them, I promise." Ryoga pondered a moment before he reluctantly agreed. Kara cheered and threw her arms around Ryoga saying "Thank you" a million times before…

"Look! Ryoga-kun asked Kara-san to marry him!"

"Shut up Vector!"

"Make me"

"Misael!" Misael hit Vector in the back of the head and went back to eating like nothing happened.

"Oooowie~!""

"You deserved it!"

"Be quiet Kara-san!" She stuck out her tongue and pulled down her eye lid

"Hey tha-" then the bell rang and they went to their own classes (but not before Kara gave Vector a noogie)

TTTT

Later at the mall the friends went to the food court to rest from shopping to have lunch.

"Hey, listen…"

"Kara-chan wha-"

"Shhhhhhh" she put her finger against her twin's mouth

_-Everything's wrong_

_you make it right_

_I feel so high _

_I come alive-_

"So? It's just a song"

"Kaito… it's never _just_ a song. It's a message!"

"Nani?"

"It's fate I tell you, ooh Kisuna what should their name be?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure"

"Diamond! Since they both have a diamond shape on their collars!"

"Good one!"

"Wait what's going on?!"

"We're discussing your ship name shut up Rio"

"I still don't get what's going on!"

Kara sighed and began to explain "You and Kaito-san were ment to be, you two are sitting across from each other, you guys flirt, and right when we sit dow this song comes on. It's completely obvious you two like each other"

"N-Nani?! Deux! Get that out of your head!"

"We don't like each other, so stop this non-sense"

'_Sorry Kaito, I can't it's part of our mission'_ Kara thought to herself, remembering the 'mission' Kisuna and her promised to do.

"Kaito- san, denial is the first sign you like eachother"

"Oh yeah? Flirting is a first sign too Kisuna"

"I don't flirt with anyone!" Kisuna countered

"Ha! Then what do you call what you and Misael do? Same goes for you Deux! You and my Onii-san seem to be getting close"

"Stop changing it back to us! It's about you two!" Kara's voice was starting to raise.

"What's going on here hmm?"

"Hey Vector" Kara muttered

"Are these two lovebirds on a date?"

"Right?!"

"Vector! There you are, don't wander off! And- oh, hello"

"Sup?"

"Hello"

"Hey"

"H-hi, Misael…"

"So if these two are here then that means-"

"Misael! Vector!"

"There he is!" Kara waved Ryoga over.

"Hey there Shark! Looking for these two children?"

"Hey Deux, nice to- are these two on a date?!"

"NO!" The love birds yelled in unison (We're not lovebirds!)

"Well it looks like it"

"We're not"

Kisuna sighed "Guys let's just forget it."

"And go home" Kara finished, rubbing her temples.

"Fine with me, let's go Orbital!"

"H-h-hai Kaito-sama!"

"Actually, I need help with math… _again_ so…"

"Alright Deux, your house or mine?"

"Yours since you-know-who is gonna be there."

"Okay then, let's go" the duo then left the group to go study

"There she goes again. Why can't she ask for help at our house?"

"Who knows Kisuna, speaking of which, will you allow me to escort you home?"

Kisuna blushed like mad, especially when she heard the snickers of Rio and Vector behind her "U-u-um okay?" they too left the group.

"Then there were 4"

"You said it"

"Want to go to the twins house?"

"Yeah sure"

"I'll drive us there, c'mon, let's go."

And oh, the chaos that will ensue when Vector steps in through the door…

TTTT

**Sara: well… that was crap… but OMBW NEW RECOED 8 PAGES!**

**Frozen: those feels... sooo cute! :D**

**Both:Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Frozen: Myyy turn!

Sara: ihateyouihateyouihateyou XDDDDDDDD I'm dead now... who want's to plan my funeral?

Selena: OCs and plot is all they own.

XXXX

"So Kara"

"Yeah?" Kara asked the purple haired boy.

"What do you need help on again?"

"Math."

'"Explanatory." Ryoga said, "Wait, we need to go and pick-"

"She's coming with Vector; anyways help me with this one." Kara said as she pointed to her math textbook.

XXXX

Rio got out of the car and shook her head, 'Note to self, don't trust Vector…' "Ugh… let's get inside." Rio muttered as she walked towards the door.

"Okay!" Vector said as he ran towards the door.

Rio rolled her eyes as she unlocked the door, "Ryoga, I'm back!"

No response. "Hmm, Ryoga must be explaining something." Rio said.

"Doubt it." Vector said as he walked into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Rio asked as she followed him and smiled. "Awww Ryoga."

"Hehe, blackmail time!" Vector said as he took out his phone and began snapping away at the two sleeping next together, with one of Ryoga's arms wrapped around the girl.

"Vector!" Rio exclaimed.

"SHHH! You'll wake-"

Too late. Kara jolted up, "Who's there?!"

"Huh? What?" Ryoga said as he opened his eyes.

"Ryoga"

"Hey Rio, bye Vector." Ryoga said as he sat up and glanced at Vector.

"Wait, I need to text someone something!" Vector said, "You know what they say! No texting while driving!" Vector said as he texted.

"Ring"

"Hey wasn't that your duel gazer Ryoga?" Kara asked.

Ryoga shrugged as Vector ran out of the room. Ryoga yawned as he took it out and browsed at the message. He narrowed his eyes and glanced up, "VECTOR!" he exclaimed as he ran out of the room.

"What's going on?" Kara asked.

"I don't know…" Rio lied with a soft smile. "You finished?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I did. Tell Ryoga I said thanks."

"Need a lift back?" Rio asked.

"Nah, I'll call Nii-san, he gets out of the lab by now." Kara said with a wave.

"Is your IPhone still working?" Rio asked.

"Huh? Oh… shit forgot." Kara muttered.

"That baka…" Ryoga muttered as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ryoga, can Kara-san use your IPhone?" Rio asked.

Ryoga nodded as he took it out, unlocked the password and gave it to her.

"Arigato." Kara said as she dialed her brother's number. "Hey Nii-san? I need a lift. Yeah I'm at Rio-san's house. What?! No! I was getting help from Rio, not Ryoga! Yeah, pick me up. Yeah bye." Kara said as she handed the phone back to Ryoga.

"Quinton's busy?" Ryoga asked.

"Eh, it's only 4:30." Kara said with a shrug, "He said he was going to send my other Nii-san to pick me up."

"IV?"

"I think…" Kara said, knowing very well who it was.

"Oh whatever, I need to go finish some biology stuff." Ryoga said as he walked away.

"Bye Ryoga!"

"See ya Kara."

Rio smiled at the two, "Wanna pack up your stuff?"

"Oh, yeah, my stuff." Kara said as she quickly scrambled her stuff into her bag and saluted Rio, "I'll see ya tomorrow at school?"

"Defiantly." Rio said with a nod as Kara walked out the door.

XXXX

"Thanks Misael." Kisuna said with a cheerful smile.

Misael shrugged as he walked away, leaving the girl across the street from her house.

Kisuna smiled at him as he left and turned around and gasped as a sudden cold wave shot through her. She stumbled forward as she placed a hand on her chest, "Nani?"

"_Kisuna… a heart will be lost… yet bonds shall form…"_

"Nani?" Kisuna said as she gazed around and felt her gripping for her conscious. She slowly got down to her knees and took small deep breaths. She shook her head and stood up again and slowly walked back to her house. She took a deep breath as she pressed the doorbell.

"I'll get it Nii-san, just go pick up Kara!"

Kisuna smiled as Trey opened the door.

"Hey Trey…"

"Hello Kisuna… are you alright?" Noticing his sister was slightly pale.

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong." She said with a cheerful smile as she went as quickly as possible to her room and closed the door. She dropped her bag on the ground and collapsed on her breath. "Phew…" she sighed as she rolled over.

"Kisuna?"

Kisuna sighed, "Who's there?"

"It's me Trey, Quattro went to go pick up Kara. I-"

"I'm not hungry; I ate at the food court earlier." Kisuna replied as her eyes closed.

"Well… alright…"

Kisuna sighed as she fell asleep.

XXXX

"I'M HOME EVERYONE!"

"Hello Kara, are you hungry? Or did you eat already?"

"I had a snack, but ."

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay, where's Quattro?" Trey asked.

"He's in the living room doin something I don't exactly know." Kara said as she glanced in the living room.

"I see." Trey said with a smile and turned back and headed to the kitchen.

"Wait, where's Kisuna? Don't tell me she went out-"

"No, she's up in her room." Trey said as he continued walking back to the kitchen.

"Better go check on that girl." Kara said. "Oh and Trey!"

"Yes?"

"Could you take a look at my IPhone?"

"Sure, leave it on the counter and then I'll check on it."

"Thanks!" Kara said as she placed her phone on the counter and walked upstairs. Once she reached her sister's room and knocked on it. "Hey Kisuna!" No Response. Kara sighed as she opened her sister's door and closed it behind her. She saw her sister was sleeping. Kara sighed as she closed the door and went to change out of her uniform.

XXXX

"Nii-san, come and eat." Trey said as Kara hopped down the stairs. "Be careful Kara." Trey said as he placed the bowl down on the table.

"What's for dinner?" Quattro asked as he sat down at the table.

"Some pasta, Kara, shall you join us?" Trey asked.

"Umm sure, why not?" Kara said as she hopped into her seat.

"I haven't seen Nii-san in a while." Trey said as he opened his napkin.

"Eh, he's busy let him be. Fact one, don't become like Quinton." Thomas said with a slight chuckle.

"He's smarter than you ya know." Kara said.

"What's that gotta mean anything?" Quattro asked.

"Nothin…" Kara said and muttered, "Except that you have no brains…"

Trey shook his head with a soft smile, it was the same every night and he realized something, "Hey guys…" Trey said, interrupting their continuing argument.

"What?" Quattro asked.

"When's the last time you remember Quinton or Kisuna joining us for dinner?" Trey asked.

The two sat there and thought about. "Well… Quinton hasn't been home for a while…" Quattro said.

"And Kisuna's been doin her own things…"

"I guess." Trey answered.

"Why?" Quattro asked.

"Eh, it's just that, what do you think it would be like if the whole family was here… for once." Trey said, quieting at the last part.

Quattro and Kara glanced at each other and then back at Trey.

"You want a family dinner?" Quattro asked.

Trey glanced up and slightly shrugged.

"Well, next time Quinton comes home, we're pinning him down." Kara said.

"And we're dragging Kisuna over." Quattro added.

Trey smiled, "That'd be a change…"

"Yup, now excuse me, I need to go take a shower before Ms. Hot-water-stealer showers." Quattro said as he quickly stood up and ran up the stairs.

"HEY! Get back here! And I do not waste all the hot water!" Kara exclaimed as she ran after her brother.

Trey smiled as he scratched his head.

XXXX

"Ha!" Kara said as she came out of the restroom.

"Not fair, you shoved me back down the stairs." Quattro muttered.

"Yeah whatever." Kara said as she flipped her hair and walked into her room. "At least I didn't use all the hot water."

"Yeah, but now the water's cold." Quattro said.

"How?" Kara asked as she tossed on a teal tank top.

"Kisuna must've showered while we were arguing." Quattro said as he closed the door.

"Probably." Kara said as she placed on a pair of purple shorts on.

"Hey Kara"

"Yeah?"

"Someone sent you a text message."

"My phone's working?!" Kara exclaimed as she bolted down stairs.

"Yeah, it's from… a mystery number." Trey said as Kara took the phone out of his hands.

"Thanks." Kara said as she unlocked it and gazed through the messages and blushed when she saw the picture. "N-N-N… Nani?" She said quietly.

"What?" Trey asked as he glanced over his sister's shoulders.

"N-N-Nothing!" Kara quickly said as she pressed the home button.

"Huh?"

"It's your turn to shower, I need to talk to a friend so bye!" Kara said quickly as she bolted upstairs.

Trey was left there speechless as he shrugged and glanced at the clock, it was 8' o clock. "Time sure does fly by…" Trey said.

XXXX

**2 hour later…**

"Hey Kara, go to bed, you have school tomorrow." Quattro said as he stood outside of his sister's door.

"I know! Thank you." She replied as her light turned off.

Quattro walked over to his brother's room, "You too Trey."

Trey walked out of the bathroom, "I know Nii-san, good night." Trey said as he walked into his room closing it gently behind him.

Quattro released a breath and walked to his room and took out his laptop to see if his brother had emailed him. He moved his hand and turned on his lamp. He saw an email and clicked on it. He rolled his eyes as he responded to his brother's message, "Yes, everyone's asleep Nii-san." Quattro shook his head as he closed his eyes and leaned down onto his bed and turned off his lamp. A couple of minutes later, he then heard his door softly creak open. Quattro got back up and saw a figure. He turned on his lamp, "Why are you still up?" Quattro asked his youngest sister.

"Ani…" she slowly said as she leaned against the door frame and sunk to the ground.

Quattro's eyes widened as he leaped out of his bed and rushed over to his sister's side, "What's wrong?" he asked her as he brushed her bangs back.

"I… I don't feel good." She said softly as her silver eyes began to flutter.

Quattro shook the girl and slapped himself, "Great…" he muttered. He glanced down at his sister, her cheeks were slightly flushed and her skin was slightly paled. He touched her forehead.

"Nii-san? What happened?!" Trey asked as he stood in the hallway.

"I don't know, she has some kind of fever or something." Quattro said.

"Oh my… do you want me to go grab some medicine for her?" Trey asked.

"Yeah…" Quattro said as he lifted the girl up into his arms.

"Should we tell Kara?" Trey asked.

"Um… what do you think?" Quattro asked.

"Uh, yes." Trey said.

Quattro nodded as he walked into Kisuna's room and placed her on her bed.

"Do you want me to give her the medicine?" Trey asked.

"Yeah, I'll go wake up Kara."

"Quattro"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

Quattro smirked at his brother's comment as he opened his sister's door. "Hey Kara"

"What…" she muttered, "Do you realize what time it fucking is? It's like what…" she muttered as she turned on her lamp and gazed at her clock, "11'o clock. I fucking swear, if you woke me up for no dam reason, I'll kill you tomorrow." Kara said.

"Do you wanna know?" Quattro asked.

"Depends, now hurry up before I have to walk over there and slap the hell out of ya!" Kara exclaimed.

"Fine, Kisuna's staying home tomorrow." Quattro said as he quickly walked out of his sister's room.

"Wait? What?! Get your fucking ass back in here you dick!"

Quattro smirked and sighed as he walked back in, "Yeeeesss?"

"Kisuna's not what?"

"Goin to school."

"Why?"

"She has the fever or something." Quattro said as he walked out of her room.

"You idiot! I'm not done talking to you yet!"

Quattro stiffened a laugh as he walked in, "Yes?"

"Is she asleep?"

"Duh"

"Ugh, I'm going to check on her, Don Thousand that girl gets sick even when it's _not_ flu season …" She groggily said as she sat up, rubbing her face.

"Nah, you stay in bed, I'll watch her for the night. I'm not the one with school." Quattro said as he closed the door.

Kara rolled her eyes as she closed them and layed down again, "You… baka…"

Quattro smirked at gaining his sister's annoyance. He walked into Kisuna's room and watched as Trey walked over to him, "She'll be fine Nii-san."

"Good to hear, get some sleep." Quattro said as Trey willingly nodded.

Quattro closed the door behind him as he walked over to his sister and brushed her bangs out of her face, "What is it with you and getting sick?" he asked with a soft sigh.

Kisuna slowly opened her eyes, still fluttering, "A…ni…"

"Hey Kisuna…" he said as he patted her head.

"I…"

"I know, get some sleep, you're going to need your rest."

Kisuna smiled a very faint smile at him.

"I'll stay her for tonight." Quattro said as he walked over to her window seat and sat there slowly falling asleep himself.

XXXX

Frozen: Sorry if this story is short for some of you guys. I need to go update another story... or maybe I should do it tomorrow. I'll start on it todat instead.

Sara: That offer is still up, who wants to plan my funeral...

Both: review please! ;D


	12. Chapter 12

**Sara: we don't own anything…. And Happy Easter!**

**Frozen: Happy Eater as well!**

**Sara: *whispers* and are you gonna praise it or balze it?**

**TTTT**

"Kara wake up! You're going to be late" at this Kara jumped up and bolted around the room multi-tasking multiple things at once. Meanwhile Michael watched as his sister panicked and ran around the room getting ready "I'll get Thomas to drive you to school" Michael sighed as he walked out of the room.

TTTT

**(on the way to School)**

Once Kara got in the car they drove off to school.

"So I'm gonna take a guess and say Kisuna got sick again, right Nii-san?"

"No what gave you _that _impression" Thomas's voice dripped in sarcasm.

"No need to be rude, I don't remember what happened last night so don't blame me okay?" Her voice shook, and she tried to hold back her tears '_what's wrong with him today? I mean yeah sure we aren't going to win the best sibling relationship in the world award, but he doesn't have to be so rude. He's probably just worried about Kisuna, that and the fact he's not a morning person.'_ She sighed and looked out the window and saw they were close to the school.

"Thomas, stop here I'll walk the rest of the way"

"Nani? why?, Kara-chan you better not be doing things that you're not suppose to do, unless you want to be a junkie"

"It's not like you care about me right? Just go home to Kisuna, if I didn't have school I would've stayed with her today."

"Kara, wait-" she ended the conversation by slamming the car door and jogging the rest of the way to school.

TTTT

**(at Lunch)**

Rio walked next to her brother on the way to the area they usually had lunch. Rio couldn't help but wondered what happened that morning.

"Hey Ryoga?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why Kara seemed… upset this morning?"

"No clue, but you can go and ask her" Rio stayed quiet the rest of the way, trying to think as to why Kara was upset. She snapped out of it when her brother waved his hand in front of her face.

"Rio, Rio~ we're here!"

"Alright, alright, geez no need for all that stuff." She huffed and sat down next to Kotori, who was sharing a bento with Yuma, and next to Yuma was Vector, Misael, then Bronk and Durbe. And Ryoga just sat at his usual spot away from the group.

"Hey where's everyone else?" Vector asked.

"Not sure, probably doing something… troublesome I suppose" Misael sighed.

"As long as Kara keeps Alit and Gilag in check, I think they'll be fine. They would'nt dare oppose her."

"Yeah, if only she could live with them, and a certain flame head. Then there will be peace"

"Ah! Rio-chan, I don't think Kara-chan would like that" Kotori intervened. Before Rio could reply Kara opened the door and walked towards the ladder.

"Oi! Kara-chan! What took you so long?" Yuma looked at her with curiosity.

"Had to take the 2 dopes to the nurse after I found out they were going to pull a prank on a teacher."

"What did you do to them _this_ time?" Ryoga sighed and took a bite of his rice.

"Eh, just twisted their arms and slammed them to the floor. The usual" she shrugged and went back to eating.

"Well I guess they deserved it, what prank were they trying to pull might I ask?" Durbe inquired.

"Unscrew a few screws from the teacher's chair and desk."

"Ah" everyone nodded and went back to eating.

"Ne, Kara-san? Can I ask you something?" Rio climbed up the ladder and sat next to the brunette.

"Sure"

"Why were you upset this morning?"

"o-o-oh, um, Quattro and I got into a slight argument." She quickly shoved the remaing food into her mouth and got up, dusting off her skirt. Rio nodded and went back down. Kara jumped off and started walking towards the door.

"well, I'm going to class early, anyone else wanna come with?"

Ryoga jumped off and Vector stood up

"We'll come with you" they said in unison, then glared at each other.

"Alright let's go~!" Kara grabbed their wrists and dragged them off before an argument could start between them.

TTTT

**(After School)**

Kara packed up her stuff quickly and bolted out of the classroom with amazing speed.

"Where's she going in such a hurry?" Asked Rio looking at her twin

"No clue, but I'm guessing you wanna follow her?"

"Oh yeah" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the building perusing their strange friend.

Meanwhile, Kara ran until her legs hurt and leaned against a building panting

"I won't be able to make it before sun down, They'll close the gates by then, Urg! Damn it! Why can't I have my own ride, stupid Chris" she took another breath and was about to run again until she heard a motor. She turned around and saw the twins riding Ryoga's bike, she waved them over and they stopped the bike.

"Kara-san what are you doing in this side of town! It's dangerous!"

"I know Rio-san, but I have to come to this part in order to get to the grave yard."

"Nani!"

"Why the graveyard?"

"Because… a friend of mine is there." Kara's face void of emotion.

"That friend wouldn't be… under ground right?"

"He is."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and I have to get there before the gates close at sundown."

"Well then get on."

"Nani?"

"You gotta get there before sunset right? It's a little far away but I can get you there in 20 minuets or so."

"A-a-alright?" Rio got off and handed her helmet to Kara, who took it gratefully. After she put on the helmet she got on and wrapped her arms around Ryoga's waist. He revved the engine and turned his head towards Rio

"wait in the clothing store and don't leave until I come back okay?"

Rio nodded and ran inside. Ryoga looked back at Kara and asked if she was ready, she nodded, and they left.

"So why is it urgent that you see your friend's grave?"

"I made a promise to his grave that I'll visit it every month, so he wouldn't get lonely. Seems childish, I know, but I keep my promises." Ryoga didn't say anything until they got to the grave yard.

"I admire that."

"Huh?"

"I said 'I admire that'"

"Admire what?"

"I admire that you keep your promises to your friends, and that your so loyal. I bet anyone would agree with me that you have admiral traits. In bad times you keep your optimism and try to cheer everyone up like Yuma. You're determined to finish a job. You're concerned for your friends, and when you make a promise you fulfill it. You have good character, and you make great friendships. Anyone who knows you would agree with me. Those traits make you admirable. So don't forget it okay?" Kara blushed immensely and had to pull her hood up to cover her face.

"Uhm, Thanks, I guess, but I wouldn't say all that I'm annoyingly close to everyone, and I'm a burden whenever I try to help."

"Don't say that. Sure sometimes it gets annoying when you get too close for comfort, but that's just the way you are."

She nodded and walked towards the gate "… do you want to see him?" she asked meekly. He nodded and followed her to the grave where her friend lies now. She kneeled and put her hand on the tombstone

"Hey Dennis, how're ya? It's been a while huh? I've been good incase you're wondering. Heh, so how's the afterlife? Cause…. Well ya know, I didn't listen to music and then I fainted, but I'm better now! Anyways, meet Shark, a friend of mine c'mon over Shark" Ryoga nervously stepped over to the grave and knelt down next to her, she took his hand and placed it on the stone "Say hi Ryoga"

"Uh, hi Dennis, nice to meet you." She stared at him with a smile

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing I'm just… thinking. Um, anyways Dennis we have to go see ya next month!" She got up, as did Ryoga, and they left the place.

"That was interesting."

"Yeah, I know strange, but I appreciate you coming and talking to Dennis, I'm sure he's happy that he got to talk to you…"

"No problem, now im getting you home then I'm picking Rio up."

"Or I could call someone to come and pick her up."

"And who'll that be?"

"Quinton."

"… alright, I guess"

Kara smirked and thought to herself _'actually I'll call Kaito-san to pick her up, I know that'll annoy you, plus they get to have a bit of alone tome together.'_

"Kara we're here"

"Oh thanks Ryoga! I'll be sure to ask Quinton to pick her up"

"Alright thanks, see ya later"

after that she closed the door and used her duel gazer to call Kaito

"Hai."

"Heeey Kaito~ wassup?"

"Im not going to cover for you again Kara- san"

"No no it's not that, I'm just wondering if you can pick up Rio?"

"*Sigh* sure, where is she"

After Kara told Kaito the location he went to go pick her up, and when he did, he was quite surprised that Ryoga didn't pick her up.

"K-K-Kaito-kun?" Rio asked as she joined him.

Kaito glanced at her and nodded as he drove her home.

"Why are you here? I thought Ryoga was going to pick me up." Rio said as she blinked at him.

"Kara called and told me to pick you up."

"Oh, she must be hanging out with Ryoga again." Rio said with a smile.

"Why? Does she like him?" Kaito asked.

"I can't say, a good friend doesn't accuse or inquire things along that topic."

"Then I'll imply that Ryoga likes her." Kaito said.

Rio shrugged, "Maybe…"

"So he does like Kara."

Rio smiled, "It's pretty obvious."

Kaito shrugged, "Hey, you spend more time with him."

Rio chuckled, "Don't you think Ryoga might get a little…"

Kaito raised an eyebrow, "A little?"

Rio shook her head, "A whole lot. What's your excuse?"

"Kara told me if Ryoga asked, to tell him that she called Quinton and… we're here." Kaito said as he stopped in front of the driveway.

"Arigato Kaito-kun." Rio said with a smile.

"Need an escort?"

Rio thought about and smiled, "Why not?" she said as Kaito nodded and soon joined her side.

"Rio" Ryoga said as he narrowed his eyes when he saw Kaito. "Why are you here?"

"Ani, he came to bring me back home." Rio said.

"Nani? I thought Quinton was supposed to drive you back?"

"Quinton was running late and had some business to deal with anyways. He didn't want to keep her waiting so he called me." Kaito replied.

Ryoga shook his head, "Let's just go…" he muttered as he walked in the door, his sister following him.

Kaito shrugged as he left the Kamishiro twin's home.

TTTT

"So Ani, why couldn't you pick me up today huh?" Rio asked as she chopped some carrots.

Ryoga rolled his eyes, "I dropped Kara off at her home, after we finished a\talking to a... friend"

"Friend? A friend other than the Barians, Kaito, and Yuma?" Rio asked as she turned to face him.

"Shut up."

"What? You're the one who said friend."

"So? It's none of your business."

"It was _that_ friend of Kara's huh?"

Ryoga narrowed his eyes,

"Oh come on Ani!" Rio said as she rolled her eyes.

"Can we just drop the subject?" Ryoga asked.

Rio chuckled, "Sure."

TTTT

"I'm home!" Kara said in a loud voice, but yet she wasn't shouting.

Trey smiled, "Hello Kara."

Kara nodded as she glanced at her brother, "How's Kisuna?"

"Um… you should ask Quattro that." Trey said as he stirred a pot.

Kara sighed, "Never mind, I'll check on her myself."

"Is something wrong Kara?" Trey asked as he turned off the stove and walked over to his younger sister and motioned for her to sit down next to him. She doubtfully sat next to him and sighed. "What happened?"

"He's… acting a little more harsh than usual." She admitted.

"Is that why you walked to school?" Trey asked.

"Who told you?"

Trey smiled, "Kotori-chan called me that she saw you walking and you didn't seem to happy."

Kara shrugged, "Still…"

"He's just tired Kara. He was up the whole night trying to bring Kisuna's fever down. He didn't mean that. Besides, you know how he can get cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep." Trey said with a smile

Kara smiled, "I guess…"

"Oh yeah, Quinton came home today."

Kara nodded, "At least he came home… where's Thomas?"

"He's either with Kisuna or trying to sleep." Trey answered.

Kara nodded, "I'm going to go check on her."

"Okay then." He said with a smile.

Kara headed up the stiars as she bumped into Quattro. Quattro glanced at her at her with a small yawn, "Hey Kara, about earlier-"

"Don't need to explain Mr. Sleepy head. Try to grab some sleep will ya?" She said as she poked his shoulder.

Quattro shrugged, "Can't."

"Where's Quinton?"

"He told me to get some sleep while he checked Kisuna over." Quattro said as he covered a yawn.

Kara nodded, "Oh, typical." She said as she opened the door to her sister's room.

Quinton glanced at the two standing in the hallway. "Hello Kara, Thomas."

Thomas and Kara both waved as Kara walked over to her younger sister. Kara placed a hand on her sister's forehead which was either slick with sweat or the water from a wet cloth. "She's really warm…"

Quinton nodded, "It's just a really bad fever."

"Has she been sleeping this whole time?" Kara asked as she glanced at Quattro.

Quattro nodded, "Yeah, her fever won't die down, no matter how much antibiotics we use. We can't give her anymore or else we'll overdo it. Her fever went down five degrees and suddenly jumped ten degrees."

Quinton nodded, "That's true we might have to take her to the hospital."

Kara widened her eyes as she glanced at her sister, "Nani?! you can't!"

"That's only when it gets really serious." Quinton said.

"It seems pretty bad to me." Quattro said with a scoff.

Quinton rolled his eyes, "This is only a mild fever. Compared to many of her other fevers, this doesn't even top off the worst."

"Yeah, but that's because she was younger." Quattro countered.

Kara shook her head as she listened to her brothers' bicker. She glanced down at her sister, _'Why are you so sick? Ugh… can't you just stay well for at least five months? Is that too much to ask?'_

"Kara, Kara!"

Kara blinked as she turned back to her brothers, "Huh?"

"C'mon, Trey just called us down for dinner." Quattro said as Kara nodded, taking a glance back at her sister. She sighed as she closed the door and ran down the stairs.

TTTT

"Sooo, how's everyone's day?" Quattro asked.

"Fine." They answered unanimously.

Quattro nodded, "So Quinton… when are you going back to work?"

"Tomorrow morning at 9:00." Quinton said as he dabbed his mouth.

Quattro nodded.

"So Trey, what were you doing today?" Kara asked.

"Well, I made breakfast for Quattro and then I left for some errands and came back an hour before you came back."

"What did you do Kara?" Quinton asked.

"I just went to school, fell asleep, failed a math test, visited a friend…, and came back." Kara said.

Quinton nodded as they elapsed into silence.

Trey stood up, "I'm going to go do something first, that is if you guys don't mine cleaning up."

Deux and Quattro glanced at each other, "We can clean up Trey." Deux said.

"Arigato." Trey said as he walked away.

Quinton got up as he brought his plate back to the sink, "I'm going to be in my room conducting some calculations on Kisuna's test results."

Quattro and Deux both nodded.

"So…"

"I call packing the food." Deux said.

"What?! Why do I have to do the dishes?" Quattro asked.

"Because I know how to put the food nicely into the containers and how to put food away." Deux said.

Quattro rolled his eyes, "Fine…" she smiled as she watched her brother sigh in defeat.

TTTT

Trey walked into his younger sister's room and narrowed his eyes. He walked over closer to her, "Nii-san!"

Deux and Quattro's ears perked when they heard Trey's voice.

"What do you think's wrong?" Deux asked.

"Let's go see." Quattro said as Kara nodded.

TTTT

"What's wrong Trey?" Quinton asked.

"Is Kisuna supposed to be glowing?"

Quinton narrowed his eyes as he quickly got out of his room and entered his sister's room. "What?"

Trey pointed at his sister, who was glowing a faded yellow, "That."

Quinton narrowed his eyes as he walked over to her and felt her pulse as her body began to fade, "We need to go."

"Huh?"

"Now."

"Where?"

"I'd say the hospital, come now."

"What's wrong?" Deux asked as she burst through the door, "What the?!" She exclaimed as she noticed her sister.

"Something isn't right, I think she might need to…"

"'She might need to' what?!" Quattro asked as he walked through the door.

"Never mind, Trey, you come with me. Quattro, could you two head to a friend's house or something?" Quinton asked.

Deux and Quattro glanced at each other, "Sure." As the other two brothers quickly left.

"So… where do we go?" Kara asked.

Quattro scratched his chin, "Well… who do you think we should go?"

"Let's go to Rio-san's."

"What?

"What? It's not like you have anywhere better."

Quattro rolled his eyes, "Fine…" he muttered.

TTTT

"Kara!" Rio said with a smile as she saw Kara.

"Hey Rio, are you guys having a party?"

"Huh? Oh I don't know. The barians and the gang came over. I guess you could say that."

"Don't we have school?"

"No, we have vacation tomorrow, remember? Spring break?"

Kara thought about it, "Oh yeah! We do!"

Rio chuckled as she saw Quattro walked over.

"Sup."

Rio glanced at Kara, "Sorry."

Rio shrugged as she let the two in.

"Hey Kara"

Kara glanced up and waved when she saw Ryoga.

Ryoga glanced back at Quattro, "Why is he here?"

"Quinton sent us here."

Ryoga nodded, "Where's Trey?"

"He's with Quinton… anyways, why is everyone here?"

"Yuma invited all his friends over here." Ryoga muttered.

"Hey Kara-Chan!"

Kara turned around to see Kotori run up to her. Kara nodded, "Hey Kotori"

"Where's Kisuna?" Kotori asked as she pulled her to sit down in a seat.

"She's sick."

"Explains why she wasn't at school."

The two girls glanced up and saw the yellow haired barian.

"Since when did you check on her attendance?" Kara asked.

"Never."

"Hey Misael" Kotori began.

"Yes?"

"Do you… have feelings for Kisuna-Chan?"

Misael walked away when he heard the question, but not before Kara and Kotori could see the faint pink glowing on his cheeks.

"Aww! He does like her! Hey!" Kotori said.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Look" she whispered as she pointed to the corner.

Kara's eyes moved to the corner in the room and they saw Kaito and Rio talking on the corner. "They're so kawaii!"

"I know…" Kotori said in agreement.

"Hey Kotori! Could I talk to you?" Yuma asked.

"Sure. Hey Kara-"

"Go ahead you two lovebirds." Kara said as she pushed Kotori into Yuma's arms.

"Kara!" Kotori exclaimed as she turned a bright pink.

Kara smiled as Yuma pulled her away, but wasn't left alone for long when Ryoga came to join her.

"H-H-Hey Ryoga"

"Hey Kara…" Ryoga said as they glanced around the room.

"Kara!"

Kara glanced up as she saw Rio motioning for her to come to her.

"Let's go see what she wants." Kara said as Ryoga nodded and followed her.

"Yeah?" Kara asked when she came next to Rio.

"Huh? Oh here, Trey wanted to talk to you." Rio said as she handed the phone to Kara, just as Quattro appeared next to her.

"Hey Trey, what's the news? Nani?! Will she be alright? Why can't we see her?! I know that! But, fine! I know I know… give the phone to Quinton. Quinton! You have to, wait we can? Okay, we'll be right over there. Bye, see you later."

Everyone that was in the house was giving Kara a blank stare.

"Uh… sorry everyone, hey Quattro, we need to leave, like now."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'll explain on the way."

"Hey, you aren't leaving us out, right?" Kotori asked.

"I-I uh… I um… Quattro?"

Quattro shrugged, "Why not, let's get going."

The whole gang glanced at each other, "Okay, everyone just find a way to Heartland hospital. We'll meet in the parking lot, got that?"

The group looked at each other and nodded.

"Anyone not coming?"

"Why are we going?" Flip asked.

"Someone's really sick, that's all." Quattro answered. "Okay, let's go."

TTTT

**Sara: soo... how's life?**

**Frozen: my turn's next so… yeah**

**Both: review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

.

**Frozen: Okay, let's do this.**

**Sara:…. What's wrong with you? WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING DAMN IT! ('cept the story)**

**XXXX**

"What exactly is wrong with Kisuna?" Ryoga asked as they raced over to their vehicles.

"You'll figure out when we get there." Quattro replied.

Ryoga nodded as he climbed onto his motorcycle, with Kara joining him.

"Kaito-kun!"

Kaito turned his head and saw Rio running towards him, "Yes?"

"Um, is it alright for me to tag along with you?" Rio asked.

Kaito glanced back at Ryoga and nodded, "Sure."

"Hey Yuma! You coming?" Quattro asked.

"Yeah! But, Akari's coming to pick me and Kotori up; we'll meet you guys there!" Yuma said.

Quattro nodded as he got into his car and they were off.

XXXX

"Is everyone here?" Kara asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Thomas, Kara."

Quattro and Kara both turned their heads and saw Trey walking towards them. "Trey!" Kara exclaimed as she rushed towards her brother.

"C'mon, oh, you've brought your friends." Quinton said.

Quattro glanced back and shrugged, "Kara's idea."

"What?! You said-" Kara began.

"Let's go." Quinton said.

"Wait, Yuma-kun is still coming." Kara said.

Quinton sighed, "I'll wait for him."

Kara nodded, "C'mon, Trey" Kara said as she waited for her brother to notice her, "Lead the way."

"Oh yes, let's get going." Trey said as they walked over to the tall building.

XXXX

"Mind explaining some things?" Kara asked.

"Well, we don't know a lot… she's moved to critical care because of her uh… situation. The doctors won't allow us to see her and so far… no progress." Trey whispered.

Kara nodded as she sat down on a bench and placed her head in her hands.

Quattro sighed as he leaned against a wall.

"Mou Ryoga." Rio said as she nudged her brother and pointed at Kara. Ryoga nodded and walked over to Kara and sat next to her and placed a hand on her back, trying to soothe her.

"Rio-san!"

Rio turned around and smiled, "Hi Haruto."

Haruto smiled, "Tou-san came to drop me off because he had something to do."

"Haruto!"

Haruto turned his head and smiled, "Nii-san!" Haruto said as he glanced back at Rio, who smiled sheepishly.

Kaito walked up to his brother, "Tou-san said you were coming." He said as Haruto nodded.

"Yup!" Haruto said with a smile.

Kaito softly smiled as he glanced back at Rio, "Are you alright?"

"Huh? What?" Rio asked as she placed a hand on her forehead.

"You look flushed." Kaito stated.

"I- I uh…" Rio began as she sat down on a bench behind her.

Kaito said next to her as Haruto sat on the other side, "You okay Rio neechan?" Haruto asked.

Rio nodded, "Just… a little yeah…" Haruto smiled at her.

"Misael"

Misael turned around and saw Durbe walking towards him "Are you okay?"

Misael narrowed his eyes, "Why would you ask that."

Durbe shook his head, "Misael-"

"Oh for crying out loud Misael! Drop the act already!"

The two barians both turned their heads and saw a red haired barian. "Alit"

Alit raced over to them, "C'mon can't you already-"

"Shut up Alit." Misael said as he stormed off.

Alit glanced at Durbe who shrugged in response.

"Oi! Trey!"

Trey turned his head and saw Yuma running towards him, "Hello Yuma-kun!"

"Hey!" Yuma said as Kotori chased after him.

"Where's Quinton?" Trey asked.

"He's talking with Akari." Yuma said simply.

"Trey"

Trey turned around and saw Quinton and Akari walking towards them, "Let's go grab something to eat."

"But didn't we, oh I see, okay." Trey said as he turned to the group, "Let's go grab a snack everyone."

Yuma nodded as everyone followed out. "C'mon Kara." Ryoga said as he helped her up and to the cafeteria.

XXXX

A doctor walked out of the room and glanced around and saw Misael, "You"

Misael glanced up, "Yes?"

"Do you know this patient?" A doctor asked as he pointed at the door.

"Yes"

The doctor nodded.

"Why?"

"I was looking for the family" Misael shook his head.

"Oh… alright… Well, I'll tell you instead."

"What? On the condition of her?" He asked.

"Correct. Now, well she isn't very well stabilized for some reason. She's…"

"Not doing very well, so?" Misael pushed on.

The doctor sighed, "She'll be lucky if she even survives the night."

Misael blinked, "W-What are her chances?"

"I'd say a slim 10 percent, she isn't responding to any of the medicines, which is a horrible thing. We're doing our best though to make sure she's alright."

"Doctor, the medical tests?" a nurse said as she walked up to the doctor.

"Ah yes," the doctor said as he turned to Misael, "Please tell her family." He said as he walked away with the nurse.

Misael sighed as he sat down on the bench.

"I heard it."

Misael glanced up and saw Durbe as he sat down next to him, "How are you going to tell them? By stating it like nothing happened?"

Misael turned away as Durbe placed a hand on his shoulder, "Have some water." Durbe said as Misael accepted it.

"Hey Misael! Durbe! I just saw the doc and he said to talk to you guys and… is Misael alright?" Yuma asked as the rest of the group joined them.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked.

"Uh…" Durbe began as he turned to Misael, "I'll tell them." He turned to the group, "How should I say this…"

"Say what?" Kara asked as she stood up from the bench.

"Well… I'll just show you it instead."

"Huh?"

"I recorded it incase… yes now orbital where are you?" Durbe said.

"D-D-Durbe-k-k-kun." Orbital said as he went over to Durbe.

"Hello Orbital, now hold still." Durbe said as he placed a chip into Orbital. "There we go, roll it Orbital."

**After the clip finished…**

Kara bit her lip as she sat down on the bench and covered her face.

Quinton closed his eyes as Akari placed her head on Quinton's shoulder.

Trey sighed as he glanced at Quattro, "Quattro…"

"I'll be fine… hopefully she will too." Quattro mumbled.

Rio glanced at Haruto. Haruto hugged Rio as he placed his head in her chest, "R-Rio-san…"

Rio stroked his hair and sighed, "Haruto… she'll be fine…" she choked.

Kaito placed a hand on her back as Rio glanced back at him.

Suddenly the door slowly opened. Everyone glanced at the door as they saw a foot and saw some strands of a light brown hair. The person peeked through as she walked out of the room, "Q-Q-Quattro?"

Quattro widened his eyes as he smiled and walked over to the girl and wrapped her in a hug, "You're alright!"

Kisuna chuckled, "What made you think I wasn't?"

Quattro shook his head as the rest of the group joined them, "How come…" Quattro began as he saw the trail of small tubes leading to the bedroom.

"I'm still attached, but I feel fine." She said with a smile as she hugged him.

"You had us worried sick Kisuna." Quinton said as he shook his head.

"Sorry Nii-san…" Kisuna said as she glanced up at her brother.

"Kisuna!" Kara exclaimed as she hugged her sister. Kisuna chuckled, "Hi… Kara."

"You baka! Why… you little…"

Kisuna chuckled, "I'm fine nee-chan…"

Trey smiled as he walked over and patted Kisuna's hair, "I guess you really are a miracle…"

"What's all the commotion?"

Everyone turned their heads to see a doctor walking towards them.

"Oh my goodness… she is alright!" The doctor exclaimed.

Kisuna gave him a blank stare, "Huh?"

"Let's just get her back inside…" The doctor said as he shook his head.

Quattro nodded as he helped her back into her room.

"Wow… she is a really blessed one… and bizarre one too. That's one of the most fascinating recoveries I've seen and amazing. Interesting that she can already walk too." The doctor said as he scratched his chin, "Well, we'll move her out of the critical section for now, please make sure she doesn't walk around." The doctor said,

"Oh and, you guys can go home, I'm sure she'll be fine."

?" Kara narrowed her eyes, "What?! You want-"

"Hey we can have a sleepover at my house." Rio suggested as everyone blinked at her. "What? It's getting late and besides, it'll be fun to have us together huh?"

"Yeah!" Haruto said as he glanced back at his brother, "Please Nii-san?"

Kaito sighed, "I… guess…"

"C'mon let's go." Trey said as Quattro walked out of the room. "Huh?" Quattro asked.

"We're going for a sleepover I believe…" Quinton said uncertainly.

"C'mon, let's get going!" Yuma said as he raced off.

"Yuma!" Akari and Kotori exclaimed at the same time.

"C'mon." Akari said as she grabbed Quinton's hand and raced off.

"You heard her! Let's go!" Haruto said as they raced off.

Durbe stood up and glanced at Misael, "You going to stay?"

Misael shrugged, "I'll come later."

Durbe nodded as he quickly rushed after everyone.

Misael stood up as he walked into the room.

"Hi Misael." She said with a smile.

Misael nodded as he took a chair and sat down next to her, "How did you…"

"Huh?" Kisuna asked as she tilted her head.

"How did you recover so fast?"

Kisuna said as she glanced out the window, "Maybe the medicine started to take affect once the doctors left…"

"Reasonable"

"It's so lonely…"

"What?"

Kisuna sighed, "It's always lonely… I know I have my brothers and sister and all my friends… but… I wish I could be normal like them…"

Misael shook his head, "Most of them aren't normal."

Kisuna chuckled "Personality, yes. Health issues, no."

"What is it with your health issues anyways?" Misael asked.

Kisuna shrugged, "I don't know… but hey, it's not like we have any control over it. Besides, I'm always fine." She said quietly.

Misael opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it, "I'll let you be…" he muttered as he walked out of the room.

Kisuna watched him as he left and sighed.

XXXX

**Frozen: sorry for the short chap, but I gotta work on another story so yeah.**

**Sara: gods I fucking hate you right now T~T how dare you do that to Kisuna**

**Both: review please! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sara: I broke my laptop and had to re write this chapter, sorry or the long wait!**

**Frozen: Well, we have it now! :D**

**Both: We don't own anything but the story**

**TTTT**

Once everyone has arrived again at the Kamishiro house hold they sat in the living room and watched another duel on T.V. Kara, however, was not in the mood for that so she went to Rio's room and started looking for anything that would be comfortable enough to be slept in. When she found none, she huffed and looked up at the ceiling '_Am I gonna have to ask Rio if she has any pjs she'll let me borrow?'_ Kara groaned and stood up and quietly walked out of the room. When she reached the living room and stood in the doorway "Hey Rio-san? Is it alright if I can borrow some pajamas?" she fidgeted and blew her cheeks to prevent them from blushing in embarrassment. Rio stood up and walked over "Let's go take a look" she smiled and led Kara by the elbow on the way to her room. When they got inside Rio went her closet and went inside

"Uh, do you have some drawer in there or something?"

"Well actually a cubby-like thing but I guess you could say that." Her head popped out with her hair a little rustled. "Wanna come and see which ones you want? Though I'm not sure some of them will suit your style, or even fit." At this Kara blushed.

"D-does that mean I'm fat?"

"No! nonononono! I didn't mean it like that! I meant that I'm a bit smaller that you, and you're so tall! Not to mention you're bigger than me."

"Alright, I get it! So what am I going to wear then? I'm _not_ sleeping in my day clothes, especially since they smell like blood and medicine (more like period)" Rio pondered this for a moment before a sly smile made its way on her face

"I'll be right back, you just wait here."

"I don't like that tone of voice, but whatever gets me in sleepwear then I'm okay with it" with that Kara flopped on Rio's bed and grabbed her iPod and put her earbuds in, then she closed her eyes, letting the music take her away.

**TTTT**

Rio quietly snuck into her brother's room and began searching for a T-shirt and pajama pants. (She knew the twins like the back of her hand… well almost) She began looking through the drawers and already found black and white plaid pajama pants, next she looked for an oversized T-shirt. She rummaged through a couple more drawers and found a maroon T-shirt that would be a bit big on her friend, Once she got the items she was looking for she quietly snuck out of the room and into the hallway,

'_Hehe! I hope Kara won't notice that I did have pjs her size. I really want to see how she'll look in Ani's clothes. Eeek! I bet she'll look so kawaii!'_ Once Rio finished her inner fangirl she entered her room and placed the clothes next to her friend's head

"Kara-san! I got you some Pj's from the closet, hope they fit" Kara's eyes opened and looked where Rio placed the clothes, she got up and bowed slightly

"Arigato, you didn't have to do this though. I could've simply been fine with shorts and a tank top"

"Oh it's no bother" Rio waved her off, then she checked her alarm clock on her nightstand and saw it was 10:23

"Whoa, look at the time! I better get changed too!" Rio scurried into her closet and began searching for pj's. While Rio did that Kara began to take off her hoodie and the shirt underneath and pulled on the t-shirt over her head. And then she yanked off her jeans and grabbed the pants, before she could pull them on Rio walked out of the closet and sat down on her bed.

"So… you seriously don't care if people see you in your underwear?"

"No, I don't mind if _girls_ see me in my underwear, _boys_ on the other hand-"

"I get it" Rio smiled and sprawled across the bed, Kara sat on the edge and leaned against the bedpost.

"Wanna play some music? It's too…. Quiet in here" Kara half-smiled and pulled her iPod out of her jeans, she scrolled through her playlist and found the song she and Rio liked. They both grinned when the familiar cello began to play

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

'_Till all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink,no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So im gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics never jump in line_

_Im gonna give all my secrets away_

By this time Kara was already singing along with Rio joining in at the next verse. (**_Kara, _**_Rio)_

**_My god, amazing how we got this far_**

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

**_Who's driving big black cars_**

_And every day I see the news_

**_All the problems that we could solve_**

_And when a situation rises_

**_Just write it into an album_**

_Send it straight to gold_

**_But I don't really like my flow, no_**

_So tell me what you want to hear_

**_Something that will light those ears_**

_Sick of all the insincere_

**_So im gonna give all my secrets away_**

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

**_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_**

_Im gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason_

**_Got no shame_**

_Got no family I can blame_

**_Just don't let me disappear_**

_I'mma tell you everything_

**_So tell me what you want to hear_**

_Something that'll light those ears_

**_Sick of all the insincere_**

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

**_This time, don't need another perfect lie_**

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

**_Im gonna give all my secrets away_**

_So tell me what you want to hear_

**_Something that'll light those ears_**

_Sick of all the insincere_

**_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_**

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

**_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_**

_Im gonna give all my secrets away_

**_All my secrets away…_**

_All my secrets away…_

When the song ended they heard applause in the door frame and saw all their friends (and some family members) in the doorway.

"That was great you guys!" Kotori cheered

"Yeah you girls would make a great band!" Yuma exclaimed. Then all at once everyone started chattering and throwing out ideas on how they would be famous. Kara and Rio were trying to calm everyone down, but no one would listen. Finally Kara had enough, so she did her infamous 'Banshee screech'

"AIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" everyone had to cover their ears and duck their heads as the screech broke the glass of a nearby picture frame and shook the objects on Rio's dresser. Once she finished everyone stood up slowly and cautiously

"In positions! Listen up cadets!" everyone stood up straight, and looked at her in undivided attention.

"Good, now we aren't forming a band, even though the idea sounds nice, we can't because you all know Kara has stage fright performing her music in front of others. Understand" Everyone gave a nod.

"Good, At ease!" then they kicked the boys out of the room while the girls talked about, well girl stuff.

"So, who wants to play truth or dare?" Kotori asked

"I do!" Kara raised her hand

"Me!" Rio smiled

"Nya! Mew too!" Cathy added

"Yeah" Ann commented

"Don't forget me girls" Akari said walking in the room

"Alright I'll go first" Kotori looked around and randomly called out the first name that came to mind

"Rio!"

"Hai?"

"Truth or dare?" Rio pondered a moment.

"Dare" Rio smirked.

"Okay I dare you to…"

XXXX

**Sara: Alright! What is Kotori going to dare Rio? And did any of you find a reference in there? If so leave it in the review! Frozen-chan?******

**_Frozen: (hums) sorry still singing *clears throat* I'll start the next chapter_**

**_Both: Reveiw!_**


End file.
